Moon Gazing
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: Gray selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam jalan yang dipilihnya: pandai besi. Namun keadaan tak selalu berjalan baik. Di tengah rasa frustasinya, ia bertemu dengan Claire, gadis yang sering mengatakan hal-hal random, namun membuatnya melihat banyak hal dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Malam sabtu. Seperti malam-malam sabtu sebelumnya, Grey menanjaki Mother's Hill untuk mencapai puncaknya. Malam ini merupakan bulan baru dan tak tampak bulan di langit. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap menanjak ke puncak untuk melanjutkan ritual melihat bulan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam sabtu. Ya, selalu, di setiap malam sabtu yang cerah, sejak gadis itu datang ke Mineral Town. Gadis yang saat ini sudah mendahuluinya duduk di puncak Mother's Hill bersama anjing kecilnya. Gadis berambut panjang pirang itu menoleh ketika menyadari langkah kaki Gray. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan latar langit malam bertabur bintang, dan angin malam yang dingin memainkan rambut panjangnya. Saat ia melakukan itu, Gray selalu ingat pertama kali ritual ini dimulai. Saat itu, dua tahun lalu...

* * *

**Spring 3rd**.

Setelah euforia tahun baru berakhir, Gray kembali berada di dekat tungku panas tempatnya menempa berbagai logam menjadi berbagai alat pertanian hingga aksesoris wanita. Meskipun begitu, saat ini ia belum mampu membuat aksesoris. Ia baru belajar sejak tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Mineral Town dan belajar menjadi blacksmith seperti kakeknya, Saibara. Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai pekerjaan barunya ini jika dibandingkan pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah di kota. Pengetahuan tentang ore stone yang diberikan kakeknya sangat menarik. Ia bahkan betah berjam-jam di tambang demi mendapatkan ore berharga seperti mistryle, topaz, atau rubi. Tapi ia tak betah berlama-lama bekerja ditungku ini, tidak kecuali kakek tua itu berhenti memarahinya setiap ia melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ia semakin kesal jika kakeknya mulai berteriak, dan ia tahu ia takkan bisa lagi bekerja dengan benar setelah itu. Ia tak biasa bekerja di bawah tekanan, membuat hatinya panas di samping tungku panas tempatnya menempa besi.

Hari ini ia mengerjakan sabit pesanan pemilik Yodel farm, Barley. Sabitnya sudah tua dan sudah keropos, sehingga ia memerlukan yang baru untuk memotong rumput di peternakannya. Suara palu memantul di langit2 tempat kerja mereka. Sementara saibara saat ini sedang membuat bros bunga di mejanya. Gray selalu ingin mencoba membuat bros, tapi saibara belum mau mengajarinya, kecuali ia bisa menyelesaikan pesanan kali ini dengan sempurna. Bisa dibilang sabit ini menentukan kenaikan level pelajaran blacksmith gray.

"Permisii..." suara wanita yang tidak gray kenal terdengar bersamaan dengan decit pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh, selamat datang nona!" sapa Saibara.

Gray menyeka keringatnya, dan melihat ke pintu sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan mata berwarna biru seperti matanya, dan overall biru muda yang melapisi kemeja putihnya, tampak berbicara dengan kakeknya.

"Perkenalkan, Kek. Aku orang baru di sini yang akan mengurus farm di selatan. Namaku Claire," kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Saibara menyambut salamnya dengan senyum.

"Aku Saibara, seperti yang kau lihat, aku ini blacksmith. Apa kau datang dari timur? Normalnya orang sini berjabat tangan saat berkenalan," ujar saibara. Claire tersenyum.

"Aku tahu dari nama toko kakek bahwa kakek orang timur. Ibuku juga berasal dari timur, dan aku pernah tinggal di timur hingga umur 10 tahun," jelasnya. Gray ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu. Ya, kakeknya berasal dari timur, tapi ia tak pernah bercerita banyak pada Gray.

"Ooh... hahah! Kau membuatku homesick sesaat, Claire! Senang bertemu denganmu. Karena kau bekerja di tanah pertanian itu, kau pasti harus sering-sering kemari untuk mengupgrade alat-alat pertanianmu!" jelas Saibara. Gray menoleh lagi, ia jarang mendengar kakeknya banyak bicara pada anak muda.

"Auch!" teriak Gray. Tangannya terkena besi panas. Sial. Konsentrasinya jadi pecah tadi.  
"Gray!" kakeknya menoleh dengan geram. "Kau melakukan kesalahan lagi?!" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... menyentuh besi panas," jawab Gray pelan. Ia menunduk saat tahu bahwa gadis pirang itu kini memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk hati-hati? Ketelitian dan kehati-hatian adalah inti penting pekerjaan blacksmith. Dengan sikapmu yang setengah-setengah itu, kau takkan bisa membuat aksesoris!"

Gray menunduk lebih dalam, kali ini untuk menahan amarahnya yang telah ia pendam selama setahun menjadi murid kakeknya_._

_Hey, aku sedang terluka di sini. Tak bisakah kau lebih mengkhawatirkan cucumu dibanding besi rongsokan itu?_

"Kau sering sekali melakukan kesalahan, berapa alat sudah kau rusak hah!"

_Aah... kali ini aku tak tahan lagi._

"Gray, keteledoranmu itu suatu saat bisa membuat toko ini terbakar!"

_Bagaimana mungkin? Satu-satunya yang terbakar disini adalah tanganku, kakek tua!_

"Gray, jawab aku!"

"Berisiik!" teriak Gray sangat keras sambil membanting palunya ke lantai, membuat Claire memasang ekspresi kaget, dan Saibara berwajah merah karena marah.

"Aku cari udara segar sebentar!" lanjut Gray sambil berjalan penuh amarah ke arah pintu, tempat di mana Claire berdiri. Gray yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Claire memandang Claire yang menghalangi jalannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Minggir kau!" hardik Gray. Claire yang sejak tadi membatu karena kaget segera menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan.

"Gray, begitukah sikapmu pada pelanggan?!" Saibara kembali berteriak, tapi Gray tak menghiraukannya dan malah keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Setelah gray pergi, Claire kembali menoleh pada Saibara yang tengah menghela napas sambil mengusap janggutnya. "Anak itu... dasar bocah tidak tahu adat!" keluhnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tampak jelas wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Kakek, dia cucumu?" tanya Claire sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke counter tempat Saibara duduk.

"Benar. Gray, satu-satunya diantara cucu-cucuku yang berminat pada blacksmith. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kelakuannya. Ia memalukan."

Claire memperhatikan wajah Saibara sebentar, dan itu membuat Saibara merasa risih.

"Kenapa huh?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Claire tersenyum. "Tidak. Hehe. Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya."

Kalimat ini membuat kerutan di dahi Saibara bertambah dalam, tapi ia lalu berdeham sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Claire, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Claire, dan aku masih harus mengajarkan banyak hal padanya agar ia menjadi blacksmith yang hebat." jelasnya dengan suara pelan, membuat Claire tersenyum lagi.

* * *

Gray bilang ingin mencari udara segar, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berjalan ke arah utara Mineral Town. Di hadapannya berdiri perpustakaan kecil. Ia berjalan masuk ke sana, menemui wajah yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan: Mary.

"Oh, hai Gray!" sapa Mary dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, membuat Gray ikut tersenyum. Tapi senyuman di wajah Mary sirna saat pandangannya jatuh ke jari-jari gray. "Kau berdarah, Gray!" serunya. Gray melihat tangannya. Ia tak sadar ia berdarah. Luka bakar kecil di jari telunjuknya ternyata cukup memerlukan perhatian. Mary segera mengambil kotak P3K di laci counter dan mengoles luka Gray dengan obat luka bakar.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Gray! Dan jangan pernah lagi membiarkan luka seperti ini tak terobati!" omel gadis itu. Membuat Gray tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih, Mary," ucapnya tulus. Sebenarnya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya amarah Gray langsung padam. Ya, dia Mary, gadis yang telah mencuri hati Gray dengan kelembutannya.

"Permisiii!" suara seorang gadis yang pernah Gray dengar sebelumnya. Dan ya, itu memang dia, Claire, si gadis berambut pirang yang baru pindah itu.

_Kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi? Menyebalkan!_

Claire bersalaman dengan Mary dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah selesai, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Gray.

"Kita belum berkenalan dengan baik. Namaku Claire! Kau?" seru Claire. Gray menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan enggan, dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Claire dengan nada polos. Gray menaikkan satu alisnya, berkata sinis dengan wajahnya, "_apa urusanmu?"_

"Kakekmu mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Claire. Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis ini seolah bisa membaca pikirannya barusan.

"Mana mungkin kakek itu mengkhawatirkanku? Ia tak peduli padaku. Ia hanya bisa membentakku setiap harinya!" ujar Gray kesal.

Claire memasang wajah cemberut. "Tidak, dia menghawatirkanmu. Jika ia tak peduli ia takkan mau repot-repot mengajarimu ilmu blacksmith dengan keras," kata Claire dengan yakin.

Mary kali ini ikut bicara. "Tapi kurasa ia tak seharusnya selalu bersikap keras pada Gray kan. Kasihan Gray," bela Mary.

Claire bedecak. "Ck. Mungkin itu memang caranya menunjukkan perhatian padamu. Ia persis seperti ayahku. Kau harus belajar mengerti dia, Gray," ujar Claire lagi, dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

"Kau gila? Tak ada lagi yang perlu kumengerti dari kakek itu. Tahu apa kau?" Gray kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke lantai dua. Mereka diam hingga Mary memecah keheningan.

"Anu... Claire, di sini banyak buku-buku untuk peternakan, jika kau butuh. Sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari, aku akan sangat senang."

Claire tersenyum melihat kelembutan Mary. "Tentu! Ah, kira-kira di mana aku bisa membeli bibit di kota ini?"

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Gray keluar dari perpustakaan. Ketika hendak berbelok ke Inn, matanya tertuju pada rumah kecil dengan cerobong asap di arah selatan. Asap masih mengepul di sana, tanda bahwa masih ada pekerjaan yang berlangsung. Mungkinkah itu kakeknya yang masih bekerja? Kata-kata gadis bernama Claire kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Kakek itu mengkhawatirkannya? Mana mungkin.  
Tapi...

Gray memutuskan untuk menengok tempat kerjanya itu sebentar. Ia mengintip dari jendela dan mendapati kakeknya tertidur di counter pelanggan. Ia menghela napas, lalu masuk ke dalam. Sebuah buku tampak tergeletak di samping kakeknya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengambil buku itu. Dan isinya membuat Gray kaget. Di sana terdapat bermacam-macam cara pembuatan alat-alat, desain aksesoris, dan di bagian akhir buku itu terdapat beberapa daftar alat dan aksesoris yang berjejer dengan musim serta minggu ke sekian. Di bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan, "menu belajar". Hari ini, spring minggu pertama, tahun kedua kedatangannya di mineral town, terdapat tulisan di kolom alat: membuat satu alat sendiri dengan sempurna. Dan bulan berikutnya, mulai membuat bros shapphire.

Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Dan ia menatap langit-langit untuk mengindari air matanya keluar. Kakeknya telah membuat menu latihan untuknya. Kakeknya memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Ia kesal. Setelah beratnya hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya, dan kutukan-kutukan yang dilontarkannya dalam hati, sepertinya saat ini ia bisa meleleh jika melihat wajah kakeknya.

_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kakek tua._

_Curang._

_Kau melucuti semua kemarahanku._

Gray mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu meletakkan kembali buku itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Kakek!" panggil Gray. Saibara segera bangun, dan berdiri ketika menyadari cucunya kembali.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai tahu!"

Gray tak menggubris amarah kakeknya, dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Bagi adat orang timur, ini berarti ia menunjukkan respect yang dalam.

"Maaf soal tadi. Aku terlalu emosi. Akan kulanjutkan sekarang juga," ujar Gray cepat. Saibara tampak bingung dengan sikap Gray itu.

"Cuma sebentar lagi. Satu jam lagi aku pasti selesai," katanya yakin. Saibara menghela napas.

"Jangan sampai membakar toko! Aku mau makan malam dulu," katanya sambil mengambil jubah hakamanya dan keluar dari inn.

Gray tersenyum melihat kakeknya berjalan dengan cepat ke inn.

_Sesuai target, hari ini aku akan membuat satu alat dengan sempurna. Lihat saja kakek tua._

* * *

Pukul 06.30 pagi di Mineral Town. Setelah selesai menyirami turnip-turnipnya, yang hanya dua petak 3x3 buah, Claire bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai sekaligus mecari herb yang bisa dijual. Namun, baru melangkah dari peternakannya, ia melihat Saibara keluar dari tokonya.

"Pagi, Saibara! Kau keluar pagi sekali hari ini?"

"Ah, Claire, kebetulan!"

Claire segera menghampiri kakek itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claire. Saibara memandang Claire dengan pandangannya yang menekan. "Aku mau ke tempat Zack sebentar untuk memesan barang. Kau jaga tokoku."

Claire menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa tidak dikunci saja?"

"Ada Gray di dalam, aku tak bisa menguncinya dari luar kan," jelasnya.

"Heeh, kudengar dia tidur di Inn?"

Saibara berdecak kesal. "Kau cerewet sekali untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Claire. Sudahlah. Aku titip tokoku!"

Claire tak punya kesempatan untuk protes karena Saibara sudah berjalan pergi. Claire masuk ke toko dan mendapati Gray tertidur di counter, dengan selimut melapisi tubuhnya. Pasti saibara yang menyampirkan selimut itu. Dan sebuah sabit yang tampak bagus dan mengkilat ada di atas meja di dekat tungku. Claire mengangguk-angguk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok Gray yang tertidur pulas di meja counter. Ia tidak memakai topinya, dan rambut pirang gelapnya yang lurus pendek tampak jatuh dengan lembut ke dahinya.

Claire duduk di kursi dekat situ dan kembali memandangi sosok Gray yang tertidur.

_Saibara lama sekali..._

Karena sedang melamun, ia kaget sekali, hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya, ketika Gray bergerak dan membuka matanya.

"Ng... " Gray tampak mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mencerna pemandangan sekitarnya, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada Claire. "Kau... sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gray sambil menguap.

"Kakekmu menyuruhku menjaga toko," jawab Claire. Sebelum Gray sempat bertanya lagi, pintu terbuka dan Saibara muncul dari sana.

"Oh, terimakasih Claire, aku sangat terbantu!" Ucap Saibara sambil tersenyum lebar. Claire membalas senyumannya, lalu pamit. Gray masih tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Aku menyuruhnya menjaga toko selagi aku ke tempat Zack sebentar. Semalam kau tidur di sini, dan tak mau bangun berpa kalipun kubangunkan!" kata Saibara tanpa melihat wajah Gray. Gray tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tahu sekarang. Jika kakeknya bicara tanpa melihat wajahnya, kemungkinan besar ia berbohong. Gray segera menyadari selimut yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan baik kepada orang lain, tapi jelas wajahnya sedikit merah. "Terimakasih."

* * *

_Tambahan:_

Gimana? Semoga kalian suka .

Selama ini cuma jadi penikmat di fanfiction, akhirnya nyoba uplod cerita juga ''()''

Akhirnya, sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka~~

_UPDATE:_

Author mengedit beberapa chapter awal yang penuh dengan kesalahan~ mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamananya, dan terimakasih atas semua masukan pembaca fanfic ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Gazing 2**

"Hey, Gray, kau sudah bertemu dengan petani baru itu? Claire?" tanya Cliff, teman sekamar Gray di Inn, saat Gray sedang memakai piyamanya.

"Sudah," jawab Gray singkat dan malas.

"Dia cewek aneh. Ia terus mengajakku ngobrol dan tersenyum, meskipun aku terus gugup dan tak begitu menanggapinya," cerita Cliff membuat Gray tertarik. Jadi Claire melakukan itu pada semua orang. Menebar senyum bodohnya itu.

"Cliff, kau masih saja gugup begitu?" tanya Gray. Cliff sudah beberapa bulan di sini, dan mereka sudah cukup banyak berbagi cerita sebagai teman sekamar. Memang dia masih saja pemalu dan menutup diri dari orang lain, tapi ia sudah mulai terbuka pada Gray dan Kai, teman sekamar mereka yang hanya datang di musim panas.

"Aku masih gugup pada perempuan, Gray," akunya.

Gray menyipitkan matanya. "Dengan sikap begitu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Ann, Cliff?" goda Gray, membuat wajah Cliff merona merah. Ia tahu bahwa Cliff menyukai Ann. Cliff dan Ann sangat dekat, tapi kepribadian mereka benar-benar berlawanan. Cliff pendiam sedangkan Ann berisik dan tomboy. Gray tidak begitu suka pada gadis-gadis yang berisik macam Ann dan Popuri. Sementara Karen, ia cantik dan dewasa, tapi jelas bukan tipenya. Tentu saja cewek aneh seperti Claire, yang suka mengatakan hal-hal random itu, juga bukan tipenya.

* * *

Claire menyisir rambutnya, dan mencepolnya di atas kepalanya. Di hari yang panas ini, ia tak sanggup bekerja dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, terlalu panas. Setelah tiga hari, akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi Claire untuk memanen bayi-bayi turnipnya. Semuanya tampak enak dan sedap. Ia menjual hampir semua turnipnya, namun menyisakan sebuah untuk Saibara. Sulit dipercaya, tapi saat ini kakek itu adalah orang terdekatnya di kota ini. Claire datang sesekali ke sana untuk menyapanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Claire juga menyapa Gray. Cowok itu masih seperti sebelumnya, dingin dan selalu memasang wajah garang. Tapi Claire sadar bahwa ekspresinya akan berubah 180 derajat ketika Mary ada di dekatnya. Jadi inilah kesimpulan yang diambilnya setelah seminggu di kota ini: Gray suka Mary, tapi perasaan Mary pada Gray masih tidak jelas. Ann suka Cliff, begitupun sebaliknya. Beberapa orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol bagi Claire adalah Saibara (meski lebih banyak Claire yang mengoceh), Carter, Gotz, Duke, Manna, Ann, dan Popuri. Mary baik, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa begitu berteman dengannya.

Claire mampir ke toko blacksmith sebelum ke supermarket untuk membeli bibit baru. Seperti biasa, Saibara sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di counter, sedangkan Gray menempa sesuatu di belakang. Claire melongok pekerjaan Gray dari counter, dan melihatnta mengerjakan sesuatu seperti kalung.

"Ia membuat kalung?" tanya Claire, setelah menyerahkan turnip, yang ternyata sangat disukai Saibara.

"Benar. Kalung perak. Tak mudah membuatnya. Ia harus belajar melebur dengan baik."

Claire mengangguk-angguk sambil terus memperhatikan Gray tanpa bicara apapun. Yang diperhatikan ternyata merasa risih. Biasanya Claire banyak bicara pada kakeknya, tapi kali ini ia hanya diam memperhatikan pekerjaannya. "Apa kau tak ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Gray kesal.

Claire tampak berpikir dengan serius sebelum berkata, "Aku harus ke supermarket sekarang. Sampai jumpa Gray, Saibara!"

Claire keluar dari blacksmith dan berjalan ke supermarket, membuat dahi kakek-cucu itu berkerut.

"Dia benar-benar random!" gerutu Gray. Kakeknya melihat ke arah Gray dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Ia pergi karena kau terlalu kasar padanya, Gray!"

"Hah? Aku? Dia sendiri yang bilang harus ke supermarket kan?" bantah Gray yg tak ingin disalahkan. Saibara hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak malas.

"Jangan mudah tertipu dengan apa yang kau lihat, nak!" pesan saibara. Kali ini Gray yang menyipitkan matanya.

_Apa maksudnya?_

* * *

Kedatangan Claire di supermarket disambut oleh senyuman Jeff yang kikuk.

"Jeff, aku mau 2 kantung bibit kentang dan sekantung bibit mentimun," katanya sambil memilih bibit di tengah toko, lalu menyerahkannya pada jeff. Jeff melayaninya, tapi berhenti sejenak saat melihat wajah Claire.

"Kau tak apa? Kau tampak pucat, Claire," tanya Jeff khawatir.

Claire menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Kau kesulitan tidur? Kau harus mengatasinya, Claire, tak bagus untuk kesehatan. Pergilah ke dokter."

Claire tak menyangka bahwa Jeff sangat perhatian. Ia tersenyum, menerima sarannya untuk pergi ke dokter.

Rumah sakit berada tepat di sebelah supermarket. Ia memang sering tidak bisa tidur, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Belakangan ini juga ia lebih bisa tidur nyenyak karena aktivitasnya yang melelahkan di pertanian. Namun semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Oh, Claire, selamat datang!" sapa Elli, suster di sini. Claire membalas sapaannya dengan senyum lemah. Ia agak pusing.

"Kau kurang sehat?" tanyanya khawatir.

Claire mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke ruang periksa dokter. Kau tampak sangat pucat, Claire."

"Oh, ya, trims Elli~" ucap Claire.

Di dalam ruang periksa, dokter tengah duduk sambil membaca bukunya, dan segera berhenti ketika Claire muncul.

"Claire, kau sehat?" tanya dokter. Claire menggeleng, lalu duduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Semalam sama sekali tdk bisa tidur. Dokter, apa kau punya obat tidur?" tanya Claire, membuat mata dokter muda itu mendelik.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa memberi resep obat tidur kecuali alasannya sangat mendesak."

Claire tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal ini. Ini juga sebabnya ia tak mudah mendapatkan obat tidur.

"Anu, aku... punya beberapa hal yg membuatku stress. Karena itu, aku seringkali tak bsa tidur. Satu-satunya yang bsa kulakukan adalah dengan obat tidur. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah mulai bisa tidur sejak datang ke sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan berat," jelas Claire. Dokter mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. "Dan semalam aku mulai tdk bsa tidur lagi dok," tutup claire. Dokter mengangguk.

"Dari pada langsung meminum obat tidur, bagaimana kalau kau coba ke puncak Mother Hill malam ini? Cobalah ke sana dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku telah bertemu banyak orang sepertimu. Dari pada bergantung pada obat, lebih baik kau mencari ketenangan dan menjernihkan hati dan pikiranmu, Claire," saran dokter.

Claire mencerna penjelasannya. Masuk akal. Ia tak pernah disarankan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dokter di kota cenderung memberi pasien diagnosis yang membuatnya membeli obat. Tapi dokter ini berbeda. Ia sangat berbeda.

"Terimakasih banyak. Akan kucoba," kata Claire sambil tersenyum puas. Untung ia memutuskan untuk konsultasi dengan dokter.

_Puncak Mother's Hill, huh?_

* * *

Malam itu ia menanjak ke Mother's Hill bersama anjingnya, Shin. Anjingnya merupakan anjing kecil berwarna rambut cokelat, jenis shiba inu. Karena jenis ini jarang dipelihara di barat, dan wajahnya yang gagah dan lucu, Shin selalu menarik perhatian orang. Meski kecil, fisik Shin kuat dan ia membuat Claire merasa aman.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia sampai di puncak Mother's Hill. Di sini sangat tenang. Di langit terdapat bulan sabit yang ditemani bintang-bintang yang tak terhingga jumlahnya. Dari atas sini ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota Forget-me-not Valley dan dua kota lain yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Angin malam musim semi berhembus dengan lembut. Agak dingin, tapi tak membuatnya menggigil. Setelah merasa cukup memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Claire memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung puncak ini sehingga ia bisa melihat bulan dengan leluasa. Dokter benar. Ia merasa sangat tenang di sini. Udara yang bersih seperti membersihkan paru-parunya dan juga hatinya yang penuh. Penuh oleh rasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar air mata Claire meleleh. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Sambil melihat awan yang bergerak, ia merasa air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ah, sudah lama ia tak menangis begini. Ia selalu ingin menangis untuk mengeluarkan beban di hatinya, tapi ia tak pernah bisa. Selama ini ia selalu tersenyum, tapi udara di hatinya seperti menjadi semakin padat, tak tersalurkan. Claire kaget ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang, dan Shin menggonggong sambil berlari ke arah langkah kaki itu.

"Shin?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya pemilik langkah kaki itu. Claire tidak berani menoleh karena wajahnya sedang sangat berantakan saat ini. _Kenapa cucu Saibara itu bisa ada di sini?_

* * *

Gray kaget ketika tiba-tiba seekor anjing menggonggong keras dan berlari ke arahnya. Awalnya ia menyangka itu anjing liar dan bersiap untuk memukulnya dengan kayu, tapi ketika anjing itu melompat ke arahnya, membuatnya terduduk ke tanah, lalu menjilat pipinya, ia sadar bahwa anjing itu adalah Shin, anjing Shiba Inu milik Claire.

"Shin?! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat anjing itu. Pandangan Gray jatuh pada sosok berambut pirang panjang yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Claire? Itu kau?" tanya Gray heran. Ia berjalan menghampirinya karena Claire tak juga menoleh. Gray semakin heran ketika melihat gesture Claire yang agak gemetaran dan seperti sedang mengelap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Claire?" tanya Gray lagi. Claire baru berbalik ketika Gray sudah tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, halo, Gray!" sapa Claire sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi Gray bisa melihat jelas matanya yang masih merah dan berair.

_Dia menangis?_

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" tanya Gray dengan sikap otomatisnya pada Claire, dingin.

"Piknik?" jawab Claire, membuat satu alis Gray naik karena heran. Gray menurunkan Shin dan Claire merogoh ranselnya, mengeluarkan sekotak kue dan dua kaleng bir dari sana. "Kau mau?" Gray lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak paham lagi dengan gadis ini.

"Kau piknik di sini? Malam-malam begini? Sendirian?"

Kali ini giliran Claire yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Ehm... ya?"

"Kau benar-benar random! Hahah!"

Tawa Gray lepas melihat ekspresi Claire yang polos. Membuat Claire kaget, dan merasa pipinya menghangat karena suara tawa Gray seperti menusuk-nusuk telinganya, membuatnya meleleh. Ah, gawat, air matanya ikut meleleh...

Melihat ini tawa Gray memudar. Ia segera menghampiri Claire, duduk di sebelahnya, dan melihatnya dari dekat. _Ah, ia benar-benar menangis._

"Maaf," ucap Gray. Claire mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sadar jarak Gray saat ini sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat Claire kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lagi sensitif. Sori."

Gray menghela napas. Ia mengambil kotak kue yang tadi ditawarkan Claire, yang masih berada di atas ranselnya, dan membuka isinya.

"Dango? Wah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kue ini," kata Gray. Ia melirik Claire yang masih menangis. Gray memakan satu bola dango dari satu tusuk yang ia ambil.

"Umm! Enyak jugha," komentar Gray sambil memakan kue itu. Ia menawarkan satu untuk Shin. Shin memakannya sambil menggonggong senang.

Mendengar perutnya sendiri keroncongan, Claire merebut kotak itu dari Gray. "Aku mau juga," katanya. Gray melihat air mata Claire masih mengalir, tapi ia tetap memakan Dango nya. Ia benar-benar tampak berantakan.

.

.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gray setelah mereka menhabiskan dango dan saat ini mereka meminum bir plum yang di bawa Claire.

"Cuma ingat masa lalu." Jawab Claire sambil menengguk birnya.

"Butuh pendengar?" Dan kata-kata Gray ini membuat bulu kuduk Claire berdiri. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau baik begitu? Tadi siang kau masih mengusir-usir ku."

"Anggap saja ucapan terimakasih karena saranmu waktu itu," jawab Gray sambil menurunkan topinya sehingga menutupi wajahnya. _Saran yang membuatku melihat kakek dari sisi lain._

Claire masih tampak bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Gray itu.

"Kau tahu, kau sendiri sangat random. Tadi kau dingin, lalu mentertawaiku, dan sekarang kau sangat baik," ujar Claire. Mendengar ini Gray hanya berdeham. Ia tak bisa membantah itu. Claire membuatnya tak bisa mempertahankan topeng dinginnya. Entah kenapa.

"Mungkin aku ketularan virus bodohmu itu," jawaban Gray tentu saja membuat Claire mencubit lengannya. Gray mengusap bekas cubitannya yang terasa cukup sakit.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sangat menyesal seumur hidupmu?" Claire mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Gray tak mampu menjawabnya.

_Entahlah._

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak sempat meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuaku."

Keheningan membalut mereka selama beberapa lama. Gray memutuskan untuk tdk bicara apapun.

"Ayahku sangat keras, seperti kakekmu, dan kami banyak bertengkar. Di SMA aku mulai tinggal terpisah dari orang tua karena pertengkaran kami. Suatu hari, ketika ayah dan Ibu ke apartemenku untuk mengajakku pulang, aku masih saja bersikeras tidak mau pulang. Kami bertengkar hebat waktu itu. Aku bahkan menyuruh mereka pergi saja. Tapi... tapi..." air mata Claire memenuhi kelopak matanya, namun Claire berusaha keras menahannya.

"Di perjalanan pulang, mereka kecelakaan... aku... aku sangat bodoh... padahal mereka... selalu, selalu, melakukan segalanya untuk kebaikanku. Tapi aku malah... menyuruhnya pergi. Dan mereka benar-benar... per... gi..."

Kata-kata Claire terpotong. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya jatuh, namun tak sanggup. Melihat claire yang bergetar menahan air matanya, Gray meletakkan tangannya di punggung Claire. Dan ini membuat air mata Claire jatuh tak tertahankan.

_Jadi karena ini kau begitu peduli soal hubunganku dan kakek?_

Rasanya tangan Gray bergerak sendiri untuk mengusap punggung Claire. Malam itu gray tak mengatakan apapun, tak melakukan apapun, kecuali duduk di sana menemani Claire sambil meminum birnya. Hingga Claire berhenti menangis dan tertidur karena lelah. Gray terus menemaninya, membiarkan Claire tertidur di rumput dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan karena menangis.

* * *

Hari hampir pagi saat Claire akhirnya terbangun. Ketika sadar Gray menemaninya semalaman, wajah Claire terasa panas. Semalam ia sangat memalukan. Pagi ini pun ia yakin wajahnya yang berantakan sehabis menangis sangatlah memalukan. Ia melihat Gray duduk memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi warna peach, dengan tiga kaleng bir dan kotak makan kosong di sampingnya. Dan di samping Claire sendiri terdapat sekaleng bir. Jadi Gray menghabiskan asupan bir yang di bawanya dari kota dan kue dango buatannya. Ia langsung duduk dengan cepat, membuat Gray kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Maaf. Kau harus menemaniku semalaman. Maaf!" ucap Claire sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Gray menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia kembali memakai topeng dinginnya?

"Bukan maaf. Harusnya kau bilang terimakasih, kan?"

"Eh? Te... terimakasih! Gray!" seru Claire. Gray menutup telinganya dengan wajah kesal.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, bodoh."

Claire tersenyum. Semalam Gray mengatainya random. Dan sekarang ia mengatainya bodoh. Tapi ia menemaninya menangis, mendengarkan ceritanya yang menyedihkan, bahkan menemaninya yang tertidur semalaman.

"Aku pulang," kata Gray sambil beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membersihkan debu tak tampak di celananya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Claire. Claire yang ditinggalkan masih tersenyum. Shin melompat-lompat, mengajak Claire pulang.

"Sebentar lagi, Shin. Aku masih ingin melihat langit." Dan Claire membawa Shin ke pangkuannya. Ia duduk di sana, melihat langit fajar berwarna warni, terus berubah warna hingga warna biru mendominasinya.

* * *

Sisi lain Claire tampak di sini. Dan karena adegan "mabuk2an" inilah author harus mencantumkan rating T, haha.

Dou? I hope you like it~


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu terus berlalu di Mineral Town. Tak terasa udara semakin panas, bunga-bunga moondrop berganti dengan bunga-bunga pink cat, dan bunga-bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan menuju hutan tak nampak lagi, sehingga pepohonan sakura itu kini hanya tampak seperti pohon hijau biasa. Tanaman-tanaman yang ditanam Claire telah layu, membuat Claire harus membersihkan kebunnya lagi dan mengganti jenis tanamannya sehingga sesuai dengan cuaca yang panas dan lembab ini. Ya, musim panas telah tiba!

Pukul 12.30 Claire telah selesai membersihkan ladangnya, menanam bibit pineaple, corn, dan onion, serta menyirami calon-calon tanamannya itu. Petak di ladangnya yang ditanami kini semakin banyak, menjadi 6 petak berisi masing2 9 bibit tanaman. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, dan kembali ke rumah kecilnya untuk membersihkan tangannya. Siang ini ia memutuskan untuk makan di Inn. Ia bosan dengan onigiri atau sandwitch buatannya sendiri. Ia ingin set makan siang lezat buatan Doug hari ini.

Setelah keluar dari area pertaniannya, kakinya tergoda untuk berbelok ke kanan, ke toko Blacksmith. Ia melihat jam tangannya, menghela napas, lalu mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke toko blacksmith itu. Sudah dua minggu ini ia tak pernah ke blacksmith di pagi hari. Ia hanya akan ke sana jika sudah lewat jam 2 siang, ketika Gray sudah tidak ada. Ia sadar sepenuhnya apa yang ia coba lakukan saat ini: menghindari Gray. Sejak kejadian di Mother's hill itu, ia selalu tidak nyaman jika bertemu Gray, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, wajahnya merah, dan rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi di dalam lubang. Bagaimanapun ia sangat malu. Ia menangis di depan cowok yang tak begitu di kenalnya, bahkan membuatnya terpaksa menemaninya semalaman di gunung. Alasan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Claire menghindari Gray belakangan ini.

_Tunggu sampai hatiku mereda. Ya. Sebentar lagi saja._

Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Inn, ia melihat Popuri di depan pagar Poultry farm, sedang bicara dengan seorang pria berbandana ungu yg asing baginya.

"Hai, Popuri!" sapa Claire. Ia juga tersenyum pada pria asing itu.

"Oh, Claire, kebetulan! Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya kan? Ini Kai, dia orang yang kuceritakan padamu, yang selalu menginap di Inn saat musim panas!"

Mulut Claire membentuk huruf o. Jadi ini Kai, cowok yang disukai Popuri itu. Popuri memang tak pernah bilang secara langsung bahwa ia menyukainya, tapi dari cara bicaranya, Claire tahu bahwa Popuri tergila-gila pada pria ini.

"Claire, petani baru di sini," Claire mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Kai sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Claire. "Hey, Claire, apa kau juga menanam pineaple?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja. Aku baru saja menanamnya hari ini."

"Wow, hebat! Itu buah kesukaanku. Kira-kira kapan kau panen? Sisakan untukku ya!"

"Hmm... Sekitar tanggal 20, kurasa. Butuh waktu cukup lama."

Kai tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Claire. "Asik, kalau begitu aku bisa memakannya! Kutunggu Claire! Tentu saja aku akan membayarnya, hahahah!"

Claire tertawa melihat sikap easy-going nya. Ia baru mengenalnya, tapi rasanya seperti bertemu seorang kawan lama.

"Kau baru tiba?" tanya Claire, melihat tas besar tersampir di bahu Kai.

"Iya, aku baru saja sampai."

"Dan pemberhentian pertamamu adalah Poultry Farm?" Claire tersenyum sambil melihat Popuri dengan pandangan menggoda. Wajah Popuri langsung merah padam, dan semakin merah ketika Kai melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Claire.

"Kalian menggodaku!" protes Popuri. Claire dan Kai tertawa bersamaan. Popuri memang berisik, tapi ia sangat polos dan kekanakan.

"Aku akan ke Inn sekarang. Bye, Popuri. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" kata Kai sambil mengudek-udek kepala Popuri. Popuri protes keberatan, tapi Claire bisa melihat betapa bahagia wajah Popuri saat ini. Claire lalu berjalan ke Inn bersama dengan Kai.

"Popuri sepertinya sangat senang kau kembali. Kau juga," kata Claire, membuka topik baru.

"Hahah. Dia sangat manis. Tapi kakaknya mengerikan."

"Rick?" Claire mengerutkan dahinya. Selama ini Claire melihat Rick sebagai seorang airheaded.

"Rick sentimen denganku. Jika ia melihatku dekat-dekat adiknya, ia bahkan bisa menodongkan sabit di leherku!"

"Hahahah! Masa sih?"

Dan tibalah mereka di Inn. Begitu masuk, Doug dan Ann langsung menyambut Kai. Ann lalu berjalan ke arah tangga dan berteriak ke atas bahwa kai telah kembali. Segera saja Claire mendengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa, dan melihat Cliff turun menuruni tangga.

"Kai! Kau kembali!" Seru Cliff sambil memberinya pelukan persaudaraan.

Claire tersenyum melihatnya. Cliff masih sangat menutup diri di hadapan Claire, tapi ia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kai. Dari yang Claire tahu, Cliff tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Ia hanya membantu Sack di pelabuhan jika diperlukan, atau membantu Gotz jika diperlukan. Selebihnya ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di gereja.

Claire pergi ke counter dan memesan set makan siang pada Doug. Ia masih memandangi interaksi antara Cliff dan Kai saat menerima pesanannya.

"Mereka terlihat akrab kan?" tanya Doug.

"Yep. Aku terkejut. Cliff tak pernah banyak bicara padaku..."

"Dan pada semua orang," potong Doug.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm. Tapi ia akrab dengan dua teman sekamarnya itu. Aku lega. Kuharap ia bisa segera menemukan pekerjaan yang baik."

Claire mengangguk setuju. Cliff sebenarnya orang yang baik. Ia hanya terlalu kikuk.

"Gray, sayangku!" seru Kai tiba-tiba sambil menghambur ke pintu inn. Ternyata Gray baru tiba di inn. Kai mencoba memeluk Gray, tapi Gray menahan Kai dengan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kai.

"Hentikan itu, bodoh!"

Selagi Gray berusaha menghindari Kai, mata Claire bertemu dengan mata Gray. Melihat Gray menyipitkan mata padanya, Claire langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Doug untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyerah menjadi blacksmith?" tanya Kai.

"Ceh. Kau pikir aku siapa? Kemampuanku meningkat pesat dalam setahun. Aku sudah mulai membuat aksesoris sekarang."

"Wow. Kupikir kau takkan mampu bertahan lebih dari dua bulan dengan kakekmu yang keras itu!" Kai memasang tampang terkejut yang dilebih-lebihkan, membuat Gray jengkel sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"_Ia keras karena peduli._" Gray ingin bilang begitu, tapi itu terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Gray kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang yang bicara pada Doug. Ia yakin mereka berpapasan mata barusan, tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak menyapanya? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu muncul di depannya dengan senyum bodohnya itu? Ia juga merasa sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya di blacksmith maupun di Inn. Hari ini ia sengaja meminta izin pulang lebih cepat karena kedatangan Kai, dan ia akhirnya bisa melihat si pirang itu sejak kejadian di Mother's Hill. Tapi sudahlah. Peduli apa dia tentang gadis itu?

Kai, Cliff, dan Gray kemudian duduk di satu meja, sementara Claire memutuskan untuk makan bersama Harris, satu-satunya polisi di kota ini, yang kebetulan sedang makan di situ.

_Syukurlah. Aku tak mau makan sendirian._

"Hei, Harris! Boleh aku makan di sini?" tanya Claire.

"Ohoh! Tentu saja! Silahkan, Claireku!"

Claire tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Harris. Mereka sering mengobrol di tempat Gotz, dan ia tahu itu hanya gurauan karena Harris sebenarnya selalu menyukai Aja, anak Duke dan Manna yang pergi ke kota. Claire duduk di sampingnya dan mulai melahap makanannya.

"Kudengar dari Gotz akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke Mother's hill di malam hari?" Tanya Harris. Claire menggigit bibirnya. Harris benar, ia memang ke Mother's hill hampir setiap malam jika pekerjaannya tidak terlalu membuatnya lelah. Ia merasa sangat nyaman memandang langit di sana. Atau jika ia sangat lelah, ia hanya akan menikmati langit sambil berendam di hot spring.

"Itu berbahaya, Claire. Kenapa kau kesana sendirian di malam hari?"

"Aku tidak sendirian, Shin bersamaku."

Haris menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, istri Gotz meninggal di gunung dulu sekali," kisah Harris, membuat Claire menghentikan makannya.

"Sungguh?"

"Mendengarmu ke sana setiap malam membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ia akan merasa bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kalian cukup dekat sehingga kau pasti tahu seperti apa kepribadiannya kan?"

Claire diam meresapi kata-kata Harris. Harris benar. Gotz sangat perasa. Ia tinggal di dekat pintu masuk hutan dan hanya seminggu sekali ke kota. Sejauh yang Claire tahu, Gotz hanya dekat dengan Harris. Butuh waktu dua minggu lebih hingga Claire bisa dekat dengannya. Jika Claire mengalami nasib yang sama dengan istrinya itu, mungkin Gotz akan benar-benar mengasingkan diri dari manusia lain.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan kesana beberapa kali dalam seminggu, dan hanya jika langit cerah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menyukai tempat itu. Rasanya pikiranku jadi jernih setiap pergi ke sana," jelas Claire. Harris menggangguk mengerti.

"Kau harus selalu hati-hati. Banyak anjing liar berkeliaran di malam hari."

"Aku paham, tenanglah!"

* * *

Gray memanggil Ann dan memesan tiga gelas bir. Ia tak biasa minum bir, karena pekerjaannya sebagai Blacksmith memerlukan banyak konsentrasi dan stamina. Ia hanya minum bir sekali-kali, misalnya pada saat teman lamanya kembali atau...

_Saat aku terpaksa menjadi teman minum__seseorang yang kacau balau._

Gray berpikir sambil tanpa sadar melirik ke arah Claire lagi. Ia tampak ceria mengobrol dengan Harris. Sudah dua minggu Gray tidak melihat gadis itu sama sekali. _Syukurlah kau tampak baik-baik saja, Claire._

"Gray?" sentuhan Cliff di lengannya membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Eh, apa?" Gray segera berpaling dari Claire yang duduk beberapa meja di belakang Cliff.

"Kau melamun?" Cliff berbalik, melihat apa yang sedang dilihat gray, dan mendapati Claire tepat berada di sana.

"Claire?" tanya Cliff pelan. Kai segera melihat ke arah Claire, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Gray.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku menyadarinya. Kau terus memandang gadis itu," kata Kai sambil menahan tawa. Gray merengut_._

"Aku? Cewek random itu? Tidak mungkin. Kalian tahu kan siapa gadis yang kusuka," tepis Gray_._

"Lalu kenapa kau terus memandanginya, ha?" tanya Kai tak sabar, tampak senang melihat Gray kesal. Kai memasang wajah mengintrogasi yang membuat Gray tak bisa berkutik. Gray melihat Claire masih asyik mengobrol dengan Harris. Jarak meja mereka cukup jauh. Baguslah. Claire tak mungkin mendengar pembicaraannya dengan dua teman baiknya itu.

"Gadis itu sangat aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Gray terdiam.

_Aneh bagaimana? Ia selalu tersenyum bodoh, tak mau pergi meskipun aku kasar padanya, ia bahkan akrab dengan kakek mengerikan itu._

_"_Ia tak seperti perempuan."

_Ia tersenyum, menangis, dan tertawa, ia selalu mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hatinya, tak sepertiku. Tawanya menyenangkan. Dan mendengar tangisnya membuatku ikut merasa sesak. Ia mabuk hanya dengan segelas bir. Bahkan Mary bisa minum lebih banyak dari itu. Ia selalu tampak kuat, tapi sebenarnya ia rapuh... dan ia selalu berusaha sangat keras dalam pekerjaannya. Selalu._

"Gray? Kau tersenyum?" tanya Cliff. Yang benar saja? Tanpa sadar Gray tersenyum saat memikirkan Claire! Ia segera menggunakan ekspresinya yang biasa, dingin, lalu menengguk bir nya.

"Heee, kau tersenyum ketika memikirkan Claire?" goda Kai.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin."

"Tapi kau tersenyum barusan. Hahahah, tak apa Gray, perasaan itu bisa berubah. Mungkin kau dulu suka pada Mary, tapi sekarang..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Claire itu aneh dan sama sekali tak seperti perempuan! Mana mungkin aku suka padanya!" Gray tanpa sadar berbicara sangat keras. Hal itu membuat seisi Inn terdiam, dan Claire yang namanya disebut-sebut melihat ke arah ketiga bujang itu. Melihat Claire hanya diam memandangnya, Gray tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kai yang merasa situasi ini adalah salahnya kemudian berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aah... ia hanya bercanda, Claire! Maaf, maaf!"

Tanpa disangka oleh Gray, Claire malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku tahu! Aku memang tak seperti perempuan. Memangnya kenapa, ya kan, Harris?"

Harris tampak gugup memberi jawaban. "Eh... tidak... kau sangat manis, Claire!"

Claire mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau tak perlu menghiburku, Harris. Mana ada perempuan yang bisa mengangkat dua peti Turnip seperti aku? Aku pasti keturunan Xena! Hahahah" kelakar Claire berhasil mencairkan suasana dan membuat semua yang ada di Inn tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Gray. Hatinya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia harus minta maaf pada Claire.  
"Nah, aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan, Harris."

Melihat Claire pergi dari Inn, Gray ingin sekali mengejarnya dan segera minta maaf. Tapi mengingat teman-temannyanya pasti akan lebih menggodanya jika ia melakukan itu, Gray mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Claire duduk memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada permukaan air sungai yang jernih. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya di pertanian. Ada lumpur di wajahnya, dan baju kerjanya sangat kotor. Ia menghela napas.

"Tentu saja aku tak seperti perempuan," gumamnya. Ia ingat kejadian kemarin di Inn. Meskipun ia menertawakan kata-kata Gray itu, sebenarnya ia memikirkannya juga. Sebelum bekerja di pertanian pun, Claire bekerja di percetakan dan tak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah pacaran.

"Haruskah kupotong rambutku? Biar jadi kayak cowok sekalian?" Claire menaikkan rambutnya, dan melihat wajahnya jika rambutnya sependek Elli. Ia menghela napas. Tetap saja kelakuannya tidak lembut seperti Elli. Ia terbiasa bergaul dengan teman laki-laki sejak dulu, terutama karena rekan kerjanya di percetakan kebanyakan pria yang lebih tua darinya. Itu sebabnya ia mudah akrab dengan Saibara, Gotz, Harris, dan lainnya.

"Claire." Claire kaget ketika tiba-tiba permukaan sungai memantulkan bayangan seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Claire tanpa menoleh. Ia segera menurunkan kembali rambutnya.

"Soal kejadian kemarin... aku minta maaf. Kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan," ucap pria bertopi biru itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Tak apa. Tak ada yg salah dari kata-katamu itu. Aku memang tidak seperti perempuan. Aku kuat, banyak bicara, tidak lembut dan manis seperti Mary."

Mendengar nama Mary disebut, Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis pirang ini jadi tampak begitu down?

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak percaya diri begitu?"

"Itu memang benar kan..."

Gray menghela napas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kau memang kuat, banyak bicara, dan tidak feminim. Tapi kau... ma... manis," Gray mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia tak pernah bicara seperti ini pada seorang gadis.

_Karena dia sepertinya tampak sangat terpukul..._

Melihat Claire tak juga memandang wajahnya, Gray menarik lengan Claire, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Gray. Wajah Claire ternyata sangat merah. Membuat Gray kaget dan segera melepaskan tangannya. Hey, bukankah waktu itu Harris juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya? Tapi ia tak melihat Claire bereaksi seperti itu pada Harris. Ia tak mau berasumsi macam-macam. Tapi wajah Claire saat melihatnya tadi sama dengan wajah Cliff saat melihat Ann. Atau wajah Popuri saat melihat Kai.

"Ehem. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Claire," Gray memutuskan untuk meninggalkan situasi canggung itu.

"Ah, ya..." jawab Claire pelan. Gray berjalan menyebrangi jembatan kecil menuju hutan. Saat ia menoleh kembali, ia melihat Claire meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya yang merah. Ia segera berjalan kembali menuju tambang.

_Jangan berasumsi macam-macam, Gray._

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Saibara!" Suara yang tak asing bagi Gray terdengar seiring suara lonceng toko.

"Oh, Claire, tumben kau kemari pagi-pagi!" sambut Saibara senang.

"Pagi, Gray!" sapa Claire saat melihat Gray menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya Claire sudah bersikap seperti biasanya_._Gray lega melihatnya. Ia tak ingin asumsinya tentang perasaan Claire itu benar.

"Ah, aku harus cepat memperbaiki ini," kata Claire sambil menyerahkan cangkul yang rusak. Gagang cangkul itu lepas.

"Hm... ini mudah. Gray bisa memperbaikinya dalam beberapa menit. Gray!"

"Ya!" Gray segera memenuhi panggilan kakeknya dan melihat cangkul Claire. Besinya masih bagus dan tajam. Hanya pegangannya saja yang lepas karena kayu di pangkalnya sudah rusak.

"Akan kucarikan gagang yang pas." Kata Gray. Gray berjalan ke belakang, mengambil sepotong kayu yang telah di plitur dan mencocokkannya dengan cangkul Claire. Ia mengecilkan ujung kayu itu hingga bisa masuk ke pangkal cangkul, lalu memalu besi pangkal cangkul itu hingga kayu pegangan benar-benar mantap di dalamnya.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" kata Gray sambil menyerahkan cangkul pada Claire.

"Woah, kau hebat, Gray!" puji Claire.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Balasan Gray ini membuat Saibara memukul punggung Gray dengan buku kuitansi.

"Kau yang bodoh, memanggil gadis dengan sebutan bodoh! Mana tata kramamu?!" Gray yang dipukul mengelus punggungnya.

Claire melotot pada Gray sambil bergumam puas, "rasakan, bodoh!"

Gray hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Claire, besok ada festival kembang api kan. Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Saibara.

"Hm? Pergi dengan siapa?" Claire bingung. Ia kira ia bisa pergi dengan siapa saja yang ia temui di perjalanannya.

"Oh, kau tak tahu? Di sini para anak muda biasa mengajak pasangan ke pantai untuk menonton kembang api."

Mendengar ini Claire jadi berpikir. "Pasangan? Maksud kakek pacar?"

"Tak harus pacar. Kau bisa ajak orang yang dekat denganmu, Claire."

"Kakek mau menemaniku?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku? Hahahah! Aku tak akan bisa bertahan di sana Claire, jantungku takkan kuat! Tapi aku senang sekali dengan tawaranmu."

Claire tampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ajak saja Gray," kata Saibara. Mendengar namanya disebut, Gray melihat Claire. Lagi-lagi wajah Claire merah ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku pergi dengan Mary," jawab Gray singkat, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya memasang baut pada chesse maker yang sedang dibuatnya. Kali ini perlakuan dingin Gray membuat Claire sedikit terhenyak.

Saibara mendengus mendengar jawaban cucunya itu. Claire memandang malas pada Gray, kemudian tersenyum pada Saibara.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Claire, membuat Saibara merengut.

"Haruskah aku pergi denganmu, Claire?"

"Hahah, tak usah, kek! Kalau jantungmu berhenti krn suara kembang api, aku takkan bisa hidup lagi." Jawab Claire dengan suara yang dimanja-manjakan.

"Hmf! Dasar kau ini!" tawa saibara sambil mengudek-udek rambut Claire.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kek. Terimakasih lagi, Gray!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum, lalu menghilang ke balik pintu blacksmith.

Sepeninggal Claire, Saibara mendekat ke tempat Gray bekerja. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Gray," kata Saibara.

"Kenapa?" Gray mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Thomas tentang kisah hidupnya. Kau tahu, dia tak punya siapapun untuk bergantung di dunia ini."

Gray terdiam sebentar. Mengingat apa yang terjadi di Mother's hill dulu. Cliff hampir sama dengan Claire. Bedanya, Cliff sekarang punya Ann yang selalu berada di sisinya.

_Bukan urusanku._

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Claire mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan overall berwarna hijau. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Sebentar lagi festival kembang api akan dimulai.

"Shin-chan! Kemari! Ayo kita ke pantai!" Claire memanggil Shin yang sedang bermain di rumput bersama bolanya. Shin menurut dan berjalan di samping Claire.

Sesampainya di pantai, ia melihat Zack sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kembang api bersama dua pria tua pendek yang tidak Claire kenal. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sudah banyak orang datang kemari. Sepertinya Saibara benar, kebanyakan anak muda membawa pasangannya. Hanya Thomas, Zack, dan dirinya yang sendirian. Cliff tampak bersama Ann, Kai bersama Popuri, Rick bersama Karen, dan... Gray bersama Mary. Melihat pasangan Gray-Mary entah kenapa membuat Claire merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan hatinya. Membuat hatinya terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman. Claire berjalan ke dermaga, tempat yang cukup sepi dibandingkan area pantai lainnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa melankolis dan ingin sendirian saja. Jika ia berada di keramaian, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai kembang apinya!" Claire mendengar suara Zack melalui pengeras suara. Segera setelah itu, langit dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga api berwana-warni. Claire berdiri dan menengadahkan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. Ia selalu suka kembang api. Terutama suaranya. Suara kembang api seperti bergema di dalam hatinya. Membuatnya tak memikirkan apapun. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan tersenyum.

"Hebat..." gumamnya saat sebuah kembang api crysant berwarna toska yang sangat besar tampak di langit.

* * *

Gray melihat Claire duduk di dermaga bersama Shin. Ia benar-benar datang sendirian. Kenapa Harris tak menemaninya? Ah, dia harus patroli. Apa dia tak bisa mengajak orang lain saja? Kenapa ia datang sendirian seperti itu?

_Coba lihat itu. Ia menutup matanya?_

_Kalau kau menutup matamu, bagaimana kau bisa melihat kembang api? Bodoh._

_Ah, ia membuka matanya lagi._

_Dan tersenyum._

_Ia tersenyum seperti tak punya beban apapun._

_Gadis aneh._

_Seperti apa dunia di matamu?_

_Apakah begitu indah hingga kau bisa selalu tersenyum seperti itu?_

"Gray?" Suara Mary membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ya?" Gray tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari." Kata Mary. Sentuhan hangat di tangan Gray membuat Gray terkejut, Mary memegang tangannya. Gray lalu balik menggenggam tangan Mary. Mereka tak banyak bicara lagi. Hanya diam menikmati kembang api yang berwarna warni.

.

.

* * *

"Claire, kudengar dari Zack kau ke festival sendirian kemarin?" tanya Ann saat ia, Claire, dan Popuri bertemu tak sengaja di dekat hot spring.

"Hm. Kenapa memang?"

Ann langsung memeluk Claire.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku! Dengan begitu aku bisa menemanimu! Aku bahkan tak melihatmu datang!"

"Itu benar! Menonton kembang api sendirian rasanya sepi sekali kan?" tambah popuri. Claire tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kalian harus bersama Cliff dan Kai, mana mungkin aku mengganggu kalian..."

Ann menggeleng keras. "Tidak masalah! Kita bisa pergi bersama, ya kan popuri?"  
Popuri mengangguk. Claire tersenyum melihat perhatian teman-temannya itu.

"Hey, Claire, apa ada orang yang kau sukai di sini?" tanya Ann.

Tiba-tiba wajah Claire merah. Apa ada?

"Kau akrab dengan Harris kan? Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Popuri.

"Oh, iya! Jadi harris?" Ann menebak-nebak. Claire mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin. Kami cuma teman ngobrol."

"Kalau begitu... Gray?"

Mendengar nama Gray disebut oleh Popuri, seketika wajah Claire menjadi merah. Ia memang buruk dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya!

"Jadi Gray?" Popuri memastikan.

Claire terdiam. Suka? Apakah perasaannya pada Gray ini... Suka?

"Kau gemetar dan berdebar-debar jika didekatnya?" tanya Popuri.

"Kau teruuus saja memikirnya sepanjang hari? Satu kata darinya bisa membuatmu serasa digiring ke surga dan ke neraka?" Ann menambahkan pertanyaan menyelidiknya.

"Dan kau gelisah jika ia bersama gadis lain?" Popuri memberi pukulan yang lebih keras pada jantung Claire. Membuat wajah Claire semakin merah sampai ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang setiap kali temannya melancarkan pertanyaan. Semua itu benar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar...

"Kau jatuh cinta, Claire!" seru Popuri dan Ann bersamaan, menjadi tembakkan mematikan ke jantung Claire.

Claire memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Ia memandang kedua temannya.

"Mungkin..." kata Claire dengan suara sangat pelan.

Popuri dan Ann tersenyum senang.

"Tapi..." Claire menghentikan euforia teman-temannya itu. "Lupakan saja."

"Eeeh, kenapaa?" Popuri merajuk.

"Gray suka Mary. Mary juga, sepertinya suka Gray." terang Claire dengan hati yang berat. Ia mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ann.

"Mereka berpegangan tangan di festival kemarin. Ia juga menolak pergi ke festival bersamaku. Mungkin aku sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum menyadari perasaanku," Claire merasa miris mendengar penjelasannya sendiri. Ann meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Claire.

"Claire. Kau tak akan tahu apakah kau ditolak atau tidak jika kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu!" tegas Ann.

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Popuri. Claire terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik saat ini. Kesadaran bahwa ia menyukai seseorang sudah membuat kepalanya penuh.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang percuma. Lupakan saja."

"Kau yakin?" Popuri memasang puppy eyes nya. Tapi itu takkan membuat Claire berubah pikiran. Claire tersenyum.

"Yakin. Aku juga suka Mary. Jadi aku akan mendukung mereka berdua."  
Claire melihat jamnya. Sudah pukul 10 pagi.

"Nah, aku ke Yodel Farm dulu. Ada yang harus kubeli. Sampai nanti! Terimakasih! Aku senang sekali bisa ngobrol soal ini!" seru Claire seraya pergi membawa keranjang berisi herbs nya.

Ann menyolek lengan Popuri. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa bahwa Gray tak cocok dengan Mary."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ann. Aku lebih senang melihat Gray yang berkata 'bodoh, bodoh!' bersama Claire dari pada Gray yang jaim saat bersama Mary." Kata Popuri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ann memberikan dua kali anggukan secara khitmad, tanda bahwa ia sangat setuju dengan pendapat Popuri.

* * *

Claire menuangkan isi keranjangnya ke dalam shipping box, lalu berjalan ke arah Yodel Farm dengan langkah cepat. Karena pembicaraan dengan Ann dan Popuri tadi, hatinya masih berdebar-debar saat melewati toko blacksmith. Ia bahkan tak berani menoleh karena takut melihat wajah Gray. Memasuki Yodel Farm, lonceng toko berbunyi ketika Claire membuka pintu. Claire terkejut karena dia bukan satu-satunya pengunjung disini. Gray, orang yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, tampak berbicara pada kakek May. Gray menyerahkan gunting bulu domba dan alat pemerah susu pada kakek May.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan pesananku, Gray," ucap kakek May.

"Sama-sama!" balas gray. Gray mengangkat topinya dan tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik untuk keluar dari toko. Gray berhenti ketika melihat Claire berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Sedang apa kau? Menghalangi jalan."

Claire baru menyadari kalau ia berada tepat di depan pintu. "Eh, maaf." Ia segera menyingkir dari pintu. Gray ternyata tak segera keluar, dan malah melihat claire dari dekat. Claire menunduk menghindari tatapan Gray, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Gray menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan wajahmu? Tidak sopan," Gray mengomeli Claire, lalu menyentil dahi Claire.

"Aduh! Sakit, Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Claire memegangi dahinya sambil melotot ke arah Gray. Diluar dugaan, Gray tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Claire merasa melayang.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Gray. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari toko. Claire masih membatu di depan pintu, hingga kakek may memanggilnya.

"Claire, ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin membeli sapi," kata Claire.

"O-ho! Akhirnya kau bisa membeli sapi? Kau pasti sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras, Claire!"

Claire tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja~ siapa dulu petaninya. Claire!" Serunya. Kakek May tertawa mendengarnya. Juga gray yang masih berada di luar toko.

* * *

to be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and every character I included here, but the plot._

**~ 5 ~**

_Summer 24th._

Claire harus menemukan Gold untuk meng-_upgrade_ _hammer_ nya. Ia sudah memecahkan batu di _mine_ sampai malam, tapi ia tak menemukan satupun gold. Aneh. Bukankah Gray dan Saibara juga mencari gold disini? Kenapa ia tak pernah menemukannya? Hanya ada _chopper, junk ore_, dan sesekali perak.

"Malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Aku harus bertanya pada Saibara," gumam Claire. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat setiap kali hal yang berhubungan dengan Gray terlintas di pikirannya.

Claire pergi ke Blacksmith keesokan paginya, tapi ia tak melihat Saibara di counter.

"Kakek?" Seru Claire. Tak ada jawaban. Saibara tak mungkin membiarkan tokonya tak terkunci. Ini aneh.

"Kau mencari kakek?" Suara dari dalam kamar Saibara mengagetkannya.

"Gray! K-kenapa... kau disini?" Tanya Claire terbata-bata. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah lagi. Hatinya juga terasa sakit karena ia mengingat pemandangan yang dilihatnya di festival kembang api minggu lalu.

"Kenapa? Ini tempat kerjaku. Ada yg salah?" Tanya Gray dengan nada terganggu.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak..." jawab Claire pelan. Claire mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Gray yang tidak mengenakan topinya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana santai. Wajahnya masih basah. Tampaknya ia baru saja bangun. Dan itu... _sexy_?

"Ada urusan apa dengan kakek?" Tanya Gray lagi. Claire cepat-cepat mengenyahkan pikiran ngaconya, dan mengikuti Gray ke counter.

"Ada yg ingin kutanyakan padanya. Kakek kemana?"

"Dia sedang ke Forget-Me-Not-Valley untuk menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit. Kurasa ia baru akan pulang besok," jelas Gray.

"Oh... itu sebabnya kau tidur di sini. Menjaga toko?" Claire memperhatikan sekeliling toko yang tampak rapi.

"Hm," Gray mengiyakan. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan memangnya?"

Claire berpikir sebentar. Jika ia bertanya pada Gray, pasti Gray akan mengatainya bodoh lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan gold itu.

"Euhm... aku sedang mencari emas. Tapi tak peduli berapapun batu yg kupecahkan, aku tak juga menemukannya. Apa di _mine_ benar-benar ada emas?" Tanya Claire.

Gray duduk di counter dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kau mencari di lantai berapa?"

"Eh? Lantai berapa?"

Gray mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Claire tidak tahu bahwa di _mine_ terdapat seratus lantai ke bawah tanah. Gray mengambil kertas dan pensil, lalu menggambar beberapa garis.

"Dengar. _Spring mine_ memiliki seratus lantai ke bawah tanah yang bisa kau masuki." Gray membuka penjelasannya.

"Yang kau masuki selama ini hanyalah lantai 0. Gold kira-kira ada mulai dari lantai 3. Untuk bisa ke bawah, kau harus menggali dengan cangkul dan mencari tangga ke bawah."

"Secara _random_?" Claire mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah itu sangat sulit?

"Seiring dengan pengalaman, kau akan bisa menebak di mana letak lantai itu. Misalnya..."

Claire mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Gray, dan melihat Gray menggambarkan sebuah persegi panjang. Gray memberi tanda silang pada beberapa tempat di gambar persegi panjang itu.

"Biasanya tangga ke bawah ada di tempat-tempat ini. Atau selang satu-dua kotak dari tempat tangga sebelumnya. Dari pada menggali secara random, cobalah menggali tempat-tempat ini." Claire mendekat dan berlutut di samping gray, menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja, melihat dari dekat untuk mengingat letak tanda silang yang digambarkan Gray. Saat Gray menoleh ke samping, ia sadar Claire sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi shampo yang digunakan Claire. Wangi yang sangat lembut...

"Ah, lalu, Gray..." Claire tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena saat ia menoleh Gray juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan hidung mereka besentuhan. Claire membeku. Gray juga membeku. Claire bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dan ada sedikit rona merah di wajah Gray.

Claire menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan melihat ke kertas yang ada di meja. Melihat ini Gray tersadar dari kebekuannya dan berdeham.

"Ehem. Ya, itu saja. Cobalah sendiri sana." Kata Gray sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ka, kalau begitu... aku ke mine dulu. Terimakasih... Gray." Dengan terbata-bata Claire menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia lalu meninggalkan toko blacksmith dengan jantung yang rasanya mau melompat dari rongga dadanya. Sesampainya di jembatan samping poultry farm, ia berjongkok dan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Kakinya gemetar sampai ia tak sanggup berdiri. Ini sangat gawat. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Gray?

XXXXOOXXXX

Claire keluar dari mine dengan senyum puas. Ia berhasil menemukan beberapa emas di lantai 3 mine, sesuai dengan petunjuk Gray. Melihat matahari sudah mulai condong ke arah barat, ia bergegas menuju ke toko blacksmith. Tak peduli meskipun ia masih merasa canggung pada Gray. Hari ini juga ia harus menaruh pesanan _upgrate_-an _hammer_ nya agar bisa selesai secepatnya. Ia menargetkan untuk membersihkan area ladangnya dari batu-batu besar sebelum musim panas berakhir. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menanami ladangnya dengan lebih leluasa di musim gugur.

"Permisii!" seru Claire, membuka pintu toko, dan membuat lonceng pintu berbunyi.

Gray sedang bekerja di dekat tungku. Tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Claire, ia hanya menyahut dari tempatnya, "masuk Claire!"

Claire masuk dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Gray dari meja counter. Ia tak berani terlalu dekat dengannya saat ini karena teringat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Gray sudah menggunakan baju kerjanya yang biasa, juga sudah memakai topi birunya.

"Ehm... aku mau meng-_upgrade hammer_ ku."

"Sudah dapat emasnya?" Tanya Gray sambil berjalan ke counter.

"Sudah. Terimakasih atas petunjukmu, Gray." Claire tersenyum lebar dengan wajah merah, tapi matanya tak berani melihat Gray. Gray menghela napas menyadari Claire selalu menghindari bertatapan dengannya akhir-akhir ini, selalu merona di depannya, dan matanya menunjukkan perasaannya dengan jelas. Perasaan yang ia takutkan.

Gray menerima emas dan hammer dari Claire, lalu mencatat pesanan Claire di buku riwayat pesanan.

"Alatmu akan selesai 3 hari lagi. Terimakasih." Ucap Gray profesional, tanpa senyum. Mungkin ia memang tak seharusnya bersikap baik pada Claire. Sebelum perasaan Claire berkembang lebih jauh, ia harus menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dari Claire.

Melihat Gray yang kembali bersikap dingin, Claire sadar bahwa Gray memang berusaha menjauh darinya. Gray hanya bersikap dingin padanya. Kenapa?

"Hey, Gray." Panggil Claire. Gray masih menulis di bukunya dan hanya mengeluarkan "hm?" kecil.

"Apa kau terganggu jika aku ada di dekatmu?"

Pertanyaan Claire membuat mata Gray sedikit melebar. Apa ia terganggu dengan adanya Claire?

XXXXOOXXXX

(bersambung...)

Author's Note:

Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian yang berharga: Mnema, Muni, Kiroi, Kiko Alvita, , dan Ayaka Aoi :DDD

Silahkan panggil saya apa saja, Flower, author, atau omae (?). Gak sangka dapat cukup banyak feedback dari fanfic ini.

Gomennasai atas segala kekurangan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, intinya semua itu terjadi karena kemalasan author semata~ hahahaha. /gebuk. Terutama untuk Ayaka Aoi, masukannya komplit hehe.

Jadi, untuk chapter berikutnya author akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkan mata pembaca dari kesemena-menaan perlakuan author pada EYD

Dou? I hope you like the latter chapters as well~

Oh ya, author akan sering melakukan maraton upload, karena banyak hal di RL yang menghambat proses upload rutin. Then, once again, hope you enjoy my fanfic :DD


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and all character I used here, just the plot._

~6~

Ann menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Telapak kakinya menghentak kecil di atas rumput. Popuri duduk di atas batu di tepian Harvest Goddess Spring sambil mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras. Claire menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, berdiri menghadap spring. Ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin pada kedua temannya.

_"Apa kau terganggu jika aku ada di dekatmu?" Tanya Claire._

_Gray terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya ia memberikan jawabannya yang membuat Claire tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

_"Kau sangat menggangguku. Pergilah jika urusanmu sudah selesai." Ujarnya dingin. Claire membeku sesaat. Merasakan air hangat berusaha lolos dari ujung matanya, Claire mengepalkan tangannya, menahannya sekuat mungkin._

_"Begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih."_

_Claire berusaha mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi keluar dari toko._

"Ada yang aneh," kata Ann. "Sikap Gray aneh. Di satu sisi ia selalu baik padamu saat kau kesulitan. Tapi ketika kau memberikan 'kode' perasaanmu padanya, ia seperti berusaha menjauhimu."

Popuri dan Claire yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Ann mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Maksudku, aku yakin Gray tertarik padamu, Claire."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Claire dan Popuri bersamaan.

Ann menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meledek kepolosan kedua temannya itu. "Kau mungkin tidak sadar Claire, tapi Gray sering mencuri pandang padamu. Saat Kai datang ke Inn, saat setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua di restoran. Aku melihatnya! Ia melirikmu!" kata Ann berapi-api.

Tapi Claire yang sudah hampir putus asa hanya memasang wajah cemberut. "Mungkin ia hanya memasang radarnya, jadi ia tak berada dekat-dekat denganku. Ia bilang aku mengganggunya kan. Dia pasti membenciku."

Ann memegang kedua bahu Claire, mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin tidak. Ayolah! Kau manis, pekerja keras, dan... euhm..." Ann berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk menyemangati Claire, ia melirik ke arah popuri, isyarat agar Popuri membantunya.

"Kalian bahkan telah menghabiskan malam bersama di Mother's Hill!" Seru Popuri. Seketika mata Ann melebar, teringat cerita Claire beberapa minggu lalu.

"Itu benar! Jika ia membencimu, ia pasti sudah meninggalkanmu, gadis mabuk yang menangis di gunung malam-malam!"

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, Claire! Hanya itu caranya untuk mengetahui perasaan Gray yang sebenarnya padamu!" Popuri menyiram bensin pada kata2 ann yang berapi-api.

Claire terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan semangatnya lagi.

"Kalian benar. Jika aku terus memendamnya seperti ini, aku takkan bisa tenang. Apapun hasilnya, aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Begitu kan?" Kata Claire.

"Tentu saja!" Ann menjawab yakin.

"Terimakasih teman-teman. Aku akan berusaha!"

~A~

_8th Autumn._

Meski Claire bilang ia akan berusaha menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray, kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Ia tak pernah bisa mendekat padanya karena masih merasa takut. Kata-kata Gray itu sangat mengganggunya. Karena kesibukannya di awal musim, tanpa sadar waktu sudah menginjak hari kedelapan musim gugur. Artinya, saatnya festival makanan.

Semua penduduk mineral town membawa bahan makanan untuk dimasukkan ke panci super besar. Doug bertanggung jawab pada proses pemasakan. Claire tidak heran rasa sup campur aduk ini tetap sangat enak, sebab Doug lah yang meraciknya. Karena semua penduduk datang, tentu saja Gray juga datang. Mary tak menempel pada Grey seperti biasanya karena ayah dan ibunya ada di sini. Claire membawa dua mangkuk makanan dan menghampiri Gray yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok town square.

"Ini Gray," kata Claire sambil menyerahkan satu mangkuk makanan. Gray mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak mengantuk.

"Oh, sudah jadi? Terimakasih." Gray menerima mangkuk tersebut, dan mulai mengaduk isinya.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Claire.

"Ya," jawab Gray pendek.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Saibara bilang ada banyak pesanan dari kota sebelah. Toko kalian jadi terkenal ya?"

"Hm."

Claire hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gray yang pendek-pendek itu. Ann benar. Gray berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Claire.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sementara warga lain tampak sangat senang. Claire melihat Mary mengamati dirinya dan Gray. Ada ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya. Claire sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Mary lebih menampakkan perasaannya pada Gray. Karena Gray jelas-jelas menyukainya, menurut Claire jika ia tak segera bertindak Gray bisa jadian dengan Mary kapan saja.

Ketika Claire telah selesai memakan supnya, ia melihat Gray melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Rupanya Doug sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Dari gerakan bibirnya Claire tahu Doug berkata, "kukira kau tak datang, bocah!".

Senyuman Gray membuatnya tampak bersinar di mata Claire. Jantung Claire berdetak semakin cepat. Ia ingin Gray tersenyum padanya. Ia berharap bahwa Gray yang dilihatnya di Mother's hill dulu adalah Gray yang sebenarnya. Ah... ia benar2 menyukai Gray. Meskipun Gray selalu bersikap dingin padanya, ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaannya. Kenapa ia begitu menyukai pria ini? Akan lebih baik jika ia menyukai Harris yang lembut dan bersahabat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sangat menyukai pria ini.

"Gray," Claire menarik pelan lengan baju Gray, membuat Gray menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku suka padamu," ucap Claire dengan wajah merah, sedikit gemetar, namun berusaha menatap langsung ke mata Gray. Claire melihat wajah Gray sedikit kaget, tapi ekspresi itu langsung hilang seketika. Gray menunduk dan memandang supnya. Untuk waktu yang lama, Gray hanya diam.

"Aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Maaf, Claire," kata Gray akhirnya. Claire menggigit bibirnya, lalu berusaha tersenyum, mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku... hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan menyesal." Ucap Claire berusaha senormal mungkin dan tersenyum. Claire bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Gray.

"Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan perasaanku." Senyuman Claire saat ini bercampur dengan rona merah di wajahnya, dan mata yang mulai berair. "Aku mengembalikan mangkuk kosong dulu."

Claire berlari ke arah Ann dan Cliff yang bertugas menerima mangkuk kosong dan membagikan sup. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk kosongnya pada Cliff.

"Kau mau nambah Claire? Sayang sekali, supnya sudah habis..." kata Cliff dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang..." jawab Claire. Air mata Claire mulai jatuh setetes demi setetes, membuat Cliff bingung.

"Ka... kau kenapa Claire?" tanya Cliff panik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ah, kau boleh makan punyaku. Aku belum memakannya!" bujuk Cliff yang menyangka Claire menangis karena supnya habis. Melihat keributan yang ditimbulkan Cliff, Ann mendekat dan menyadari Claire menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Cliff?!" omel Ann.

"A... aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya bilang... supnya sudah habis!" Cliff mencoba membela diri.

"Mana mungkin ia menangis hanya karena itu? Kau pasti melakukan hal lain kan!"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin..."

"Gray..." isakan Claire menghentikan pertengkaran Ann dan Cliff.

"Gray kenapa?!" tanya Ann, masih emosi. Claire tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menangis sesegukan di depan Ann dan Cliff.

Autumn 8th, Claire Minami patah hati.

~0~

Gray sedang mengenakan piyamanya ketika Cliff masuk ke kamar kost mereka dengan wajah serius. Cliff tampaknya baru menyelesaikan tugasnya di festival hari ini. Ia melepas kuncir rambutnya dan mengambil handuk. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, ia menghampiri Gray yang telah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kudengar kau menolak Claire?" tanya Cliff tanpa senyum. Gray mengangkat satu alisnya, heran pada sikap Cliff yang tak biasa.

"... Benar," jawab Gray.

Cliff terus menatap mata Gray dengan tajam, sehingga Gray merasa gusar dan bangkit dari posisi nya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Gray.

"Kau yang kenapa." Cliff balik bertanya. Ia masih memandang Gray dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku yang menolak Claire, kenapa kau yang kesal? Kau suka dia? Hahaha..."

"Kau yang suka dia," potong Cliff. Gray menghentikan tawanya dan mengerutkan dahinya, memberi Cliff pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengelabui orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Kau selalu memperhatikannya, dimana pun. Kau bahkan selalu keluar malam untuk..."

"Diam." Kali ini Gray yang memotong kata-kata Cliff. Ia berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya, memunggungi Cliff. Merasa tak diindahkan, Cliff menghela napas panjang.

"Apapun alasanmu, kuharap kau tak menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Gray." Kata Cliff mengakhiri pembicaraan, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara gray masih berbaring dengan mata terbuka, memikirkan pembicaraan barusan. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, Gray tak mungkin bisa berbohong padanya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk diam.

~O~

Claire melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menakutkan. Matanya bengkak. Bagaimanapun, ia telah menangis sepanjang sore ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ke puncak Mother's Hill malam ini untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi ia sadar tubuhnya saat ini tak akan kuat, dan ia sudah berjanji pada Harris tak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya.

Claire keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat kebunnya. Di dekat kandang sapi ia telah membuat tiga petak padang rumput kecil yang dipagari oleh kayu. Claire melihat sapinya, Bon, telah tertidur bersama Shin di sampingnya. Ia lalu duduk di atas rumput dan memindahkan Shin ke pangkuannya.

"Udara semakin dingin. Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur di luar mulai besok, Bon." Kata Claire sambil melihat profil tidur sapinya itu. Claire lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Ia bisa melihat bulan purnama berada di puncak Mother's Hill. Indah sekali.

"Aku akan tidur di sini malam ini. Sebentar ya." Claire meletakkan Shin di atas rumput, masuk ke rumahnya, dan keluar lagi dengan membawa kantung tidur berwarna hijau tua. Claire mengenakan kantung tidur itu dan berbaring di samping Shin, dengan wajah menghadap ke langit. Tak lama kemudian Claire tertidur dengan pulas. Ia tak menyangka tidur seperti ini terasa sangat nyaman. Ia baru bangun pagi pukul 5.30 keesokan harinya. Ketika ia bangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit fajar musim gugur yang berwarna warni yang sangat indah. Claire menghirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan paru-parunya terisi oleh udara Mineral Town yang bersih, lalu melepasnya, meninggalkan perasaan lega di dalam hatinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak datang ke Mineral Town hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Rutinitasnya ke puncak Mother's Hill membuat tubuhnya lelah dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Orang-orang di tempat ini juga penuh warna. Claire bahkan bisa jatuh cinta disini –meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ia senang bisa tinggal di kota ini.

Claire tersenyum sambil memandang langit yang semakin terang, lalu duduk dengan kaki terjulur ke depan.

"Ganbaro." Kata Claire pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lega. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk menjalani segalanya apa adanya. Tak apa jika Gray tak menyukainya. Tak apa jika Gray menyukai Mary. Ia akan tetap menyukai Gray, setidaknya sampai rasa sukanya itu hilang.

~0~

(bersambung...)

Author's Note:

Sedikit bingung saat menentukan surname nya si Claire. Pokoknya karena dia satu benua sama Saibara, akhirnya diputuskan nama itu~ hehe.

Okay, see you at next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and the characters, just the plot._

_~7~_

Gray telah duduk di puncak Mother's Hill sejak semalam. Ia tak bisa tidur, terutama karena kata-kata Cliff tadi malam.

_Selesai mandi, Cliff memakai T-shirt longgarnya untuk tidur. Ia berjalan ke dekat pintu untuk menekan saklar lampu._

_"Apa dia tersenyum padamu, Gray?" kata Cliff sebelum mematikan lampu. Ia tahu bahwa Gray belum tidur. "Dia menangis di depan Ann dan aku, asal kau tahu," lanjutnya, lalu mematikan lampu kamar untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan._

Gray sudah menduganya. Claire tak mungkin menangis di depannya. Saat ia menolaknya, Claire berusaha tersenyum. Tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong, dan Gray tahu ia akan segera menangis di suatu tempat. Seperti itulah Claire yang ia kenal selama ini. Karena itu semalam ia menyelinap ke Mother's hill, khawatir Claire akan mendaki dengan kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Khawatir? Gray selalu mengkhawatirkan gadis pirang itu. Karena itu ia sering ke Mother's Hill malam-malam, hanya agar ia bisa berada di sekitar gadis itu jika dibutuhkan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini. Khawatir padanya, senang jika melihatnya, sedih jika ia terluka.

"Tapi justru aku yang melukainya." Gumam Gray. Setelah merah mulai muncul di ufuk timur, Gray bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali. Udara dini hari sangat dingin, sehingga ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Gray memutuskan untuk menyebrangi _farm _milik Claire menuju Inn. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya jatuh pada padang rumput kecil di dekat kandang sapi Claire. Claire tampak tidur dengan nyenyak, terbungkus kantong tidur berwarna hijau tua. Shin dan seekor sapi tampak tertidur di sampingnya.

Gray mendekat ke arah Claire, lalu berjongkok di dekat kepalanya. Ia memandangi wajah Claire yang tampak damai, meski dengan mata sedikit sembab.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal-hal aneh?" Tanya Gray, mengangkat satu alisnya. Shin terbangun dan hendak menggonggong, tapi Gray menghentikannya dengan memberi isyarat diam padanya. Gray lalu menyentuh pipi Claire yang dingin, menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jaga dia, Shin." Pesan Gray sambil mengelus kepala Shin.

~~0~~

Memasuki Inn, Gray melihat Cliff sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Cliff langsung menghujaninya dengan pandangan malas, tanpa senyum, lalu kembali membaca bukunya dengan serius. Sungguh bukan Cliff yang biasanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray, kesal dengan sikap Cliff sejak semalam.

"Hm? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Cliff tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu kan? Katakan saja. Sikapmu itu menyebalkan." Gray menyambar buku Cliff. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, hingga Cliff menghela napas, dan menunjukkan ekspresi nya yang biasa: khawatir.

"Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kita bekerja. Gray, ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menghindari Claire meskipun kau menyukainya, dan kulihat Mary menempel padamu akhir-akhir ini."

Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak pernah bisa menghindar dari teman sekamarnya ini. Sepertinya bagi Cliff, Gray hanya toples transparan yang mudah dilihat isinya.

"Kenapa kau mengurusiku terus, Cliff? Pikirkan saja hubunganmu dengan Ann yang tak ada kemajuan..."

"Kami sudah jadian." Potong Cliff.

"Eh?"

"Malam sebelum festival makanan, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Gray sekarang merasa membeku. Cliff sudah melangkah sejauh itu, sulit di percaya. Pria yang selalu pemalu dan gugup ini...

"Ejekanmu dan Kai selalu membuat kupingku panas, Gray. Dengan begini, kau tak akan bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi." Kata Cliff dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Gray menciut. Ah... payah.

~0~

Claire menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan kanannya. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala Claire saat pekerjaannya selesai. Hari ini ia memanen sangat banyak ubi merah, sehingga pekerjaannya selesai lebih siang dari biasanya. Melihat banyak sekali ubi yang dihasilkannya, Claire ingin sekali membuat ubi bakar. Membakar ubi dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di halaman rumah merupakan salah satu kebiasaan di timur. Ia ingin mengajak Saibara untuk membakar Ubi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia bertemu Gray? Bukankah ia baru di tolak kemarin?

Tidak. Ini kesempatan yang baik. Aku tidak mungkin menghindari Gray selamanya. Jika ada kakek, aku akan bisa bersikap biasa pada Gray.

Dengan pikiran itu, ia pergi ke toko Blacksmith. Hanya Saibara satu-satunya orang di sini yang berasal dari timur, sama sepertinya. Itu sebabnya ia bisa berbagi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kakeek~" seru Claire saat memasuki toko Blacksmith. Saibara sedang duduk di counter, membaca buku. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya ketika menyadari kehadiran Claire.

"Oh, Claire! Kau tampak sangat berenergi hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Saibara sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan membuat ubi bakar. Kau tahu kek, yang dibakar dengan daun-daunan."

Mendengar ini, Saibara tampak sangat senang. "Oh ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuat yang seperti itu! Hmm..." Saibara menoleh ke belakang, membuat Claire menyadari kehadiran Gray. Gray rupanya sedang mengukir perhiasan. Itu sebabnya Claire tidak mendengar suara gaduh yang biasa muncul saat Gray bekerja. Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Gray, sebagai salam kecil.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan toko, maaf Claire. Bagaimana kalau setelah aku menutup toko saja?" Kata Saibara.

Claire segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gray, dan tersenyum pada Saibara.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengumpulkan daun terlebih dahulu. Bye, kek."

Begitu Claire pergi, Saibara berbalik dan menyipitkan mata sambil melihat Gray. "Aneh. Meskipun kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik, ia tidak mengganggumu."

Gray yang tak ingin terpancing emosinya hanya menyahut tak antusias, "memang biasanya bagaimana?"

"Anak itu selalu antusias pada hal-hal baru disekitarnya kan. Misalnya waktu kau..." tiba-tiba Saibara berhenti bicara. Ia mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian saat Claire datang ke tokonya.

"Gray, apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Saibara, membuat Gray menghentikan tangannya mengukir.

_Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu peka?_

"Apa maksud kakek?" Gray berlagak tidak tahu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Ia tidak menyapamu, Gray. Lihat, kelakuan burukmu itu akhirnya membuat gadis baik pergi!" ejek Saibara dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik dia pergi," jawab Gray pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga Saibara tak mampu mendengarnya.

~0~

Bagaimanapun sulit bagi Claire untuk melihat wajah Gray. Jantungnya masih meletup-letup jika ada Gray, dan ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia harus menghadapinya. Claire bertekad untuk tetap berteman dengan Gray meskipun ia sudah ditolak. Begitupun dengan rivalnya, Mary. Ia tak mungkin bersikap bermusuhan dengan gadis lembut itu. Karena itu ia tetap pergi ke perpustakaan hari ini untuk mengembalikan buku.

_Kupikir begitu. Tapi hey, coba lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang..._

Claire terpojok di sudut perpustakaan. Mary berada di depannya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Claire, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Gray!" ancam Mary. Claire mengerutkan dahinya. Setahunya Mary adalah gadis lembut, bukan gadis beringas bermata iblis ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Claire, berusaha menggali informasi tentang apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

"Percuma saja, Claire. Yang disukai Gray adalah aku! Dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti. Ia tak akan berubah!" Seru Mary sambil merenggut kerah T-shirt Claire. Claire merasa bahwa kali ini Mary sudah kelewatan. Ia memegang tangan Mary yang merenggut kerahnya, lalu menampiknya.

"Aku tahu, Mary. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Gray sudah menolakku."

Sekarang Claire balik menatap Mary tajam. "Tadinya aku bermaksud merelakannya denganmu. Tapi mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya seperti ini membuatku sangat kecewa."

Claire lalu pergi dari perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat. Ia pergi ke gereja sesuai tujuan awalnya: mengumpulkan jamur di halaman belakang gereja.

Ia tak melihat siapapun di dalam ruang gereja, karena itu ia langsung masuk ke halaman belakang. Di sana ia melihat Cliff sedang duduk bermain dengan seekor kucing putih.

"Hey, Cliff!"

"Oh, Claire!" Cliff menoleh dan tersenyum pada Claire. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai dekat. Mungkin karena setiap hari Claire terus berusaha berbicara dengan Cliff, segugup apapun Cliff menanggapinya.

"Kau sehat?" tanya Cliff dengan wajah khawatir. Claire tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja meskipun baru ditolak. Hahah!"

Cliff ikut tersenyum mendengar Claire tertawa. Tiba-tiba tawa Claire berhenti, dan ia mendekat pada Cliff.

"Cliff, ehm... barusan aku mengalami hal yang sulit dipercaya," bisik Claire, mengisyaratkan betapa penting pembicaraannya ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Mary..." Claire memulai ceritanya. Mendengar nama Mary, telinga Cliff langsung bersiaga. "Dia mengancamku agar aku menjauh dari Gray."

Cliff mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Dia sampai sejauh itu..." gumam Cliff.

"Hm?"

"Ah... tidak. Aku tak menyangka. Maksudku, bukankah dia selalu terlihat lembut?"

Claire mengangguk keras. "Aku jadi semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Gray."

"Nah, sebaiknya tidak kau lepaskan dia. Meskipun ia menolakmu sekarang, mungkin nanti ia akan berubah pikiran. Aku tahu dia." Kata Cliff meyakinkan Claire. Claire membalasnya dengan memberinya senyuman tulus.

"Thanks Cliff. Kuharap kau bisa cepat melamar Ann," kata Claire.

"Sebelum itu aku harus mendapat pekerjaan dulu, Claire, hahaha."

"Kau benar. Kalau saja pertanianku besar, aku pasti bisa mempekerjakanmu. Sayangnya uangku tidak akan cukup..."

"Haha, terimakasih atas kepedulianmu, Claire. Seperti kata Ann, kau memang teman yang baik," puji Cliff tulus. Claire tertawa mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Carter datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku harus membakar ubi! Kalau kalian mau, datanglah ke pertanianku nanti sore. Aku panen banyak ubi hari ini!" seru Claire semangat.

Carter tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Claire. Sayangnya sore ini aku harus mengajar Stu dan May," kata Carter, senyumannya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Ah, aku lupa, aku juga tidak bisa... ada kapal barang masuk ke pelabuhan sore ini. Zack bilang perlu bantuan."

Claire ber "oh" dengan nada sedikit kecewa, tapi segera mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Kalau begitu akan kuantar untukmu, Carter."

"Lalu aku?" Tanya Cliff dengan wajah iri yang dibuat-buat.

"Akan kutitipkan pada Gray, jika ia datang, hahah."

Cliff tersenyum tipis. "Thanks Claire. Bersemangatlah."

"Uhn!"

~~0~~

(bersambung...)

As always, I hope you enjoy this~


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi ini Claire terbangun dengan ketukan pintu yang cukup keras, dan suara parau yang sangat dikenalinya. Claire membuka pintu dan mendapati Duke berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Claire! Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi. Kau tahu, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu. Besok vine yard kami akan panen sangaat banyak, jauh lebih banyak dri biasanya. Aku tak mungkin menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, sementara Mana tetap harus menjaga toko. Maukah kau membantuku?" pinta Duke. "Ah, ajak seorang temanmu lagi. Kita butuh banyak tenaga." Tambahnya.

Claire berpikir sejenak. Tak masalah sih, toh besok ia hanya perlu menyiram tanaman dan memerah susu sapi di pagi hari. "Baiklah! Dengan senang hati, Duke." Kata Claire sambil tersenyum. Duke tampak girang, lalu pergi sambil terus melambaikan tangannya. Claire kemudian memutar otaknya. Seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan untuk bekerja? Tentu saja dia! 

-000-

Cliff dan Gray pagi-pagi sekali terbangun oleh ketukan cepat dan keras di pintu kamar mereka.

"Cliff! Ini aku, Claire!" Mendengar si pemanggil terlihat panik, Cliff buru-buru bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Claire tampak terengah-engah.

"Cliff! Kabar baik! Mana dan Duke sedang membutuhkan tenaga kerja. Meskipun ia bilang hanya untuk besok, kurasa kau bisa mencobanya, Cliff!" Jelas Claire cepat, dengan sedikit melompat, dan memegang kedua tangan Cliff. Cliff sedikit bingung selama beberapa detik, tapi tersenyum begitu memahami maksud Claire.

"Terimakasih Claire! Tentu saja aku akan mencobanya. Ya kan, Gray?" Cliff menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, sengaja agar Gray melihat Claire yang ada di depan pintu. Claire melihat Gray yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan memakai piyama. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya masih mengantuk, tapi ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Kalian terlalu berisik!" Seru Gray kesal, seraya masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya. Cliff tersenyum kecut melihat Gray, lalu kembali melihat Claire, memberikan senyum canggungnya yang biasa. "Besok aku akan ke sana. Terimakasih atas informasimu, Claire."

Claire membalas senyuman Cliff dengan senyuman yang sangat manis bagi Gray, lalu menepuk bahu Cliff. "Sama-sama, bro! Aku pergi dulu, bye!"

Claire datang dan pergi dengan cepat, seperti tornado. Tapi kali ini ia menyisakan rasa tidak nyaman di hati Gray. Barusan Claire terlihat sangat dekat dengan Cliff. Claire bahkan memegang tangan Cliff tanpa ragu. Apakah ada sesuatu di antara mereka?

"Di hatiku hanya ada Ann. Tapi Claire adalah teman baikku." Kata Cliff sambil tertawa, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Gray. "Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, sekalipun dia direbut orang, kau tak berhak untuk complain." Lanjut Cliff.

Gray masih berselimut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia semakin kesal karena tak bisa membalikkan kata-kata Cliff.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Cliff?" Gumam Gray. Mendengar pertanyaan putus asa Gray ini, Cliff menyingkap selimut Gray dengan kasar, lalu menusuk mata Gray dengan pandangannya.

"Bicaralah sekali lagi padanya. Jika ia benar-benar mencintaimu, ia pasti ingin kau bahagia, Gray."

Gray memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang mulai disusupi sinar matahari. Ia mencerna kata-kata Cliff itu baik-baik

"Aku takut ia akan hancur.."

"Lalu tak apa jika Claire yang hancur?" Tanya Cliff, lebih tajam lagi. "Dia... Mary mengancam Claire agar menjauhimu."

Kali ini kata-kata Cliff membuat Gray bangkit seketika dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang Cliff tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Cliff menghela napas, tampak khawatir.

"Sekalipun kau telah membuat kesepakatan untuk bersamanya, selama ia tak merasa memilikimu, ia tak akan berhenti. Bukankah lebih baik jika ia langsung menghadapi kenyatannya dan menyerah?" Lanjut Cliff. Tiba-tiba Gray merasa sangat khawatir. Kesepakatan yang dimaksud oleh Cliff adalah kesepakatan antara ia dan Mary yang terjadi beberapa hari setelah festival kembang api.

_Saat itu Gray sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Mary memeluknya dari belakang. _

_"Hey, Gray. Apa kau tidak bosan? Mau melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit berbisik ke telinga Gray. Karena kaget, Gray segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mary. Mary tampak sedikit shock melihat reaksi Gray._  
_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mary?" Tanya Gray bingung. Mary tampak kesal karena reaksi Gray tidak seperti yang diharapkannya._

_"Bukankah kau menyukaiku, Gray? Aku suka padamu. " Mary langsung menembak begitu saja. Wajah Gray sedikit memerah. Tapi yang melintas di pikirannya saat ini bukanlah Mary, melainkan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu saja membuatnya repot. Membuat hidupnya tak begitu membosankan. Seandainya Mary mengatakan ini beberapa bulan lalu, tentu ia akan sangat senang. Tapi saat ini, perasaannya sudah tidak seperti dulu._

_"Maaf, Mary. Aku..."_

_"Claire? Claire kan?!" Potong Mary. Ia berteriak dan tampak sangat marah, membuat Gray kaget. "Claire merebutmu dariku!"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_Mary kesal. Meski selama ini ia tahu Gray menyukainya, ia tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya karena ingin mengulur perasaan Gray dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba Claire datang, dan entah sejak kapan Mary menyadari Gray selalu memperhatikan Claire. Di pesta kembang api juga, matanya malah memperhatikan Claire yang menonton kembang api sendirian, dan bukan dirinya yang berada tepat di sampingnya._

_Air mata kemarahan mengalir di pipi Mary. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke counter perpustakaan dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Mata Gray terbelalak ketika menyadari benda berkilat yang dipegang Mary: cutter!_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gray dengan nada yang diusahakan setenang mungkin._

_"Aku akan membunuh Claire, lalu bunuh diri. Jika kau tak bersamaku, tak ada artinya." Jawab Mary dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Gray segera menangkap tubuhnya ketika ia berlari ke arah pintu. Gray memegang lengan Mary yang memegang cutter, berusaha merebutnya. Tapi mary berontak._

_"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskaan!"_

_"Hentikan, Mary! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti?!"_

_Mary__berhenti memberontak, namun masih tidak melepaskan cutternya. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya pada Gray yang berada di belakangnya._

_"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu lagi. Dan jadilah pacarku." Kata Mary. Gray terhenyak sesaat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mary serius, ia tahu. Tapi setelah ia menyadari perasaannya pada Claire saat festival kembang api, ia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Melihat Claire sendiri di festival waktu itu saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Jika ia harus benar-benar meninggalkannya... padahal__mata Claire telah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Gray, meski gadis itu sendiri mungkin belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri..._  
_Gray juga tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Claire. Ataupun Mary, cinta pertamanya ini._  
_Setelah berpikir, akhirnya ia menyerah. _

_"Baiklah. Tapi jangan melukai Claire ataupun dirimu sendiri, Mary."_

-000-

Pukul 10 pagi Claire dan Cliff sudah mulai bekerja di Aja's winery. Seperti kata Duke, banyak yang harus dikerjakan hari ini. Tak hanya memanen, mereka juga harus mempersiapkan anggur hingga masuk ke tong fermentasi. Pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan meskipun dilakukan oleh tiga orang.

"Cliff, apa kau sudah dapat pekerjaan tetap sejauh ini?" Tanya Duke saat mereka istirahat siang. Mereka memakan omelet rice buatan Mana dan minum jus anggur. Sangat pas ditengah siang musim gugur yang sejuk.

Cliff menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, "belum, Duke."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau jadi pekerja tetap di sini?" Tanya Duke lagi, membuat Cliff dan Claire menghentikan makannya. "Kau tahu, sejak Aja pergi dari rumah, sebenarnya aku sangat kerepotan dan tak bisa memproduksi banyak wine. Jika kau bekerja di sini, aku akan sangat terbantu."

Wajah Cliff bersinar terang. Ia tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Tentu! Terimakasih Duke, mohon bantuanmu."

Claire meninju pundak Cliff pelan sambil tertawa. _Syukurlah, Cliff_.

-000-

Gray berdiri di depan Mary yang saat ini duduk di counter perpustakaan. Mary menatap Gray dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Mary.

Gray tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, justru semakin mengunci pandangan Mary dengannya. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini. Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa bersamamu, Mary. Aku suka Clai..."

_Plakk!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Gray. Tubuh Mary gemetar karena amarah. Matanya merah berair mata, dan ia terlihat sangat buruk.

"Jika kau lakukan itu, aku akan mati." Kata Mary, menyudahi pembicaraan itu dengan pergi ke lantai atas perpustakaan. Gray menghela napas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? 

-000-

Malam itu Claire menanjak ke Mother's Hill. Perasaannya sangat senang hari ini, karena teman baiknya, Cliff, akhirnya mendapat alasan untuk terus tinggal di sini. Dengan begitu Ann juga tidak akan kesepian.

Claire mengeluarkan bir dari tasnya. Sudah lama ia tidak minum di sini. Terakhir saat ia bersama Gray musim semi lalu. Claire tersenyum tipis, tapi tak lama karena ia segera merasa ingin menangis. Claire menenggak birnya, bir pear dengan kadar yang tak terlalu tinggi.  
"Aaah, enak sekali! Bagus aku memesannya dari Zack!" Serunya sambil menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan bir.

"Kau benar-benar suka mabuk ya?"

Suara dari belakang mengejutkan Claire. Gray berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam jaket panjang coklat tebalnya. Ia mengenakan syal berwarna biru, tanpa topi. Claire hampir melonjak melihat betapa tampannya Gray saat ini, dengan tampilan yang tidak biasanya.  
"Malam ini dingin sekali, kau berani keluar dengan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Gray. Setiap kali Gray bicara, napasnya berembun, dan menurut Claire itu keren. Claire segera menyingkirkan kekagumannya dan melihat baju yang dikenakannya sendiri. Ia memakai setelan piyama panjang berwarna pink, dan hanya melapisinya dengan sweater merah muda tipis. Sebenarnya ia memang agak kedinginan, tapi ia sudah berjalan jauh dan malas kembali untuk mengambil jaket.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa tinggal di tempat dingin di timur. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Claire, memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Gray berjalan mendekati Claire, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Cuma cari udara segar. Boleh minta satu?" katanya, sambil mengambil sekaleng bir di samping Claire tanpa menunggu jawaban Claire.

Gray mengernyit saat meminum bir pear tersebut. Ia tak pernah minum bir dengan rasa seperti itu. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Bir pear. Aku memesannya dari kota. Kau suka?"

Gray masih mengernyit, belum terbiasa dengan rasanya, tapi lalu menenggaknya lagi. "Ini enak."

Claire tersenyum, lalu meminum birnya sendiri. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hanya menikmati minuman sambil memandang bulan yang hampir purnama.  
Saat ini sebenarnya perasaan Claire campur aduk. Ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Gray seperti ini, tapi disisi lain ia merasa sedih karena teringat penolakan Gray waktu itu. Apakah tak apa jika ia menikmati moment seperti ini dan berharap? Bagaimanapun ia sudah pernah ditolak oleh Gray.

"Ne, Gray..."

Tuk.

Claire kaget saat merasakan beban di bahunya, dan menyadari bahwa Gray menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Tentu saja hal ini membuat jantung Claire semakin tidak keruan, dan ia hanya bisa membatu dengan wajah merah. Setelah beberapa lama, Claire memberanikan diri menengok untuk melihat wajah Gray. Ternyata Gray tidak tidur, melainkan hanya melihat bulan dengan mata yang tampak sedih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Claire khawatir. Saat melihat Gray tidak stabil secara emosi, ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu kemungkinan, yaitu terjadi sesuatu dengan kakeknya.  
"Kau bertengkar dengan kakekmu lagi?" Claire kembali bertanya dengan lebih spesifik, karena Gray hanya diam. "Gray?"

"...Tidak." Jawab Gray akhirnya. "Hubunganku dengan kakek akhir2 ini jauh lebih baik..."  
_Berkat kau_, batin Gray.

"Lalu kenapa kau depresi begitu? Kau mabuk?" Tanya Claire lagi.  
Gray menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di bahu Claire.

"Aku cuma capek," kata Gray dengan suara lemah. "Boleh pinjam bahumu sebentar?"  
Claire menggigit bibir. Ia kesal dengan keadaan ini. Suara Gray barusan terasa seperti berbisik di bahunya, dan jarak mereka saat ini 0 mm. Ia sangat kesal. Kesal karena jantungnya mungkin tak dapat menahan kerja berlebihannya saat ini. Kesal karena wajahnya pasti merah sampai ke kuping saat ini. Kesal karena saat ini Gray terlihat sangat lemah, dan Claire benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Kesal karena ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Claire..." Gray memecah keheningan dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Hm?" Claire yang sangat gugup hanya bisa memberikan hm kecil sebagai tanggapan.  
Gray mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Claire, dan menatap mata Claire dengan pandangan yang sangat sedih. "Jika di lain waktu aku melukaimu lagi... jangan memaafkanku."

Mendengar ini, mata Claire melebar. Detak jantungnya yang cepat karena gugup tiba2 berubah menjadi rasa takut. "Apa... maksudmu?"

Gray masih menatap mata Claire lekat-lekat. Melihat mata Gray yang sendu membuat hati Claire sakit. Membuat lengannya bergerak untuk merangkulnya. Dan begitulah, Gray mendapati dirinya telah berada di pelukan Claire.

"Ne, Gray... bukankah dulu kau pernah mendengarkan ceritaku? Kau terus menemaniku menangis kan? Itu mengangkat beban berat di hatiku, Gray." Kata Claire sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Gray. "Jika ada yang membebanimu, ceritakanlah padaku..."

Gray merasa jika ia menjawab, ia akan meleleh dan menghempaskan diri sepenuhnya pada pelukan gadis ini. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Claire dan detak jantungnya sendiri, berpacu cepat, membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

"Kita... tetap bisa berteman kan? Tak bisakah kau mengandalkan temanmu?" Tanya Claire dengan suara yang gemetar. Gray juga bisa merasakan tubuh Claire sedikit bergetar.  
_Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, di saat Claire berusaha menghiburku, aku masih akan menyakitinya?_

000


	9. Chapter 9

Angin dingin malam musim gugur menusuk tangan gray yang tidak di lapisi sarung tangan. Meski begitu, lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya saat ini terasa jauh lebih dingin dari itu. Tangan Claire yang menyentuh tengkuknya terasa dingin dan bergetar. Gray memegang tangan kecil dan halus itu, melingkupinya dengan tangannya yang besar dan kasar, melepasnya dari tengkuknya, sekaligus melepas pelukan Claire.

"Thanks, Claire," kata Gray sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang membuat Claire merasa tidak nyaman karena berpadu dengan matanya yang sangat sedih.

"Kau tetap tidak mau membaginya?" Tanya Claire. Gray kembali tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih tulus, dan Claire dapat melihat determinasi yang kuat di mata Gray.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa berteman lagi, Claire," kata Gray.  
Mendengar ini, hati Claire mencelos. Ia tak bisa jadi pacarnya, dan tak bisa jadi temannya juga?  
"Kenapa? Apa.. kau membenciku? Kau terganggu denganku?" Tanya Claire, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Gray menghapus air mata claire dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Claire. Hal ini membuat Claire sangat kaget dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi.  
"Claire. Entah sejak kapan, kau selalu ada di pikiranku. Kau selalu, selalu saja merepotkanku. Tapi aku senang saat kau mengandalkanku." Kata Gray tanpa melepaskan dahinya dari dahi Claire. Claire hanya menunduk melihat kancing sweaternya sendiri karena tidak berani melihat wajah Gray berjarak nol centimeter darinya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu." Kata Gray lagi. Ia semakin menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Claire, sehingga Claire harus menegakkan kepalanya agar ia tidak terjengkang. "Sebaliknya, aku menyukaimu, Claire."

Kata terakhir Gray membuat Claire benar-benar membatu, dan rasa hangat menyergap hatinya, membuat air matanya meleleh lagi tanpa ia sadari. Gray melepaskan dahinya dari dahi Claire, dan melingkupi kedua pipi Claire dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau selalu mudah menangis setiap kali minum? Hm?" Tanya Gray sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Ah... itu... tapi..." Claire berusaha menghindari tatapan Gray, dengan air mata yang menetes satu per satu tanpa bisa ia hentikan. "Waktu itu kau bilang... kau..."  
Kata-kata Claire terhenti ketika Gray memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire..." bisik Gray di telinga Claire. Air mata Claire kini tak tertahankan lagi. Ia balas memeluk Gray lebih erat, membuat Gray juga mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf jika aku sering menyakitimu selama ini. Aku hanya tak bisa jujur padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Gray dengan lembut, membuat Claire merinding tak keruan. Claire mempererat pelukannya, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Gray sepenuhnya. Gray mengelus punggung Claire dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan tangisannya.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gray..."

-000-

Bulan purnama bersinar terang malam ini, menyinari jalan hutan yang dilalui Gray dan Claire dengan berpegangan tangan. Mereka berjalan perlahan, seolah tak rela jika harus berpisah ketika mereka sampai ke rumah Claire.

"Gray. Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Claire.

"Hm?"

"Kau menolakku... di festival makanan. Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kapan kau sadar kalau kau juga menyukaiku?" lanjut Claire.

Gray tersenyum. "Kau menyimpulkan sendiri ya?"

"Eh? Apa aku salah?"

"Kau salah. Saat itu pun aku menyukaimu."

"Lalu... kenapa?"

Gray menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Mary.

"Hm..."

"Kau gengsi?" Claire mencoba mengorek jawaban dari Gray. Gray hanya membalasnya dengan senyum nakal. Senyum yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Gray selama ini.

"Gray, kurasa aku benar2 mabuk." Kata Claire sambil melepas pegangan tangan Gray.

"Kenapa? Kau mual?" Tanya Gray khawatir.

Claire menatap wajah Gray dengan pipi yang merona merah. Gray bisa melihat wajah Claire yang malu-malu, namun jelas ingin menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku... ingin terus bersamamu." Kata Claire tanpa melepas tatapannya. Wajah Gray kali ini memerah hingga telinganya.

"Kau benar2 mabuk..." gumam Gray. Ia meletakkan lengan di depan wajahnya sendiri untuk mengatasi wajah merahnya.

"Gray..."

"Diam. Jangan bicara apapun. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang, lalu aku akan pergi. Oke?" Tegas Gray, membuat Claire yang dalam keadaan mabuk menurut seperti anak kecil.  
Gray menggenggam tangan Claire lagi, lalu berjalan dengan agak cepat ke rumah Claire.

"Masuklah." Perintah Gray begitu sampai di depan rumah Claire. Shin tampak sudah tertidur di rumah kecilnya di samping kotak pos.

"Baik... selamat malam!" ucap Claire. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Gray. Namun karena Gray lebih tinggi darinya, ia hanya berhasil mengecup dagu Gray.

"C-Claire!" seru Gray dengan wajah merah.

"Hehe, I love you, Gray." Ia berjalan sempoyongan ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Gray menggigit bibir khawatir.

"Langsung kunci pintumu, oke?" Seru Gray dari luar rumah. Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dalam rumah, Gray membuka pintu dan mendapati Claire tertidur bersandar pada daun pintu. Gray menghela napas.

"Kau ini..."

Gray membopong tubuh Claire dalam gendongan putri, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Claire langsung merubah posisi tidurnya sendiri, dan ia benar-benar berantakan. Gray tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan gerak gerik Claire. Gadis ini selalu sangat berantakan ketika mabuk. Dan Gray baru sadar bahwa dia tipe yang baru mabuk beberapa lama setelah ia minum. Ia tak begitu berantakan di awal, dan baru sangat berantakan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika kau mabuk sendirian di gunung, hah? Kau ini selalu saja membuatku khawatir." Gumam Gray.

Setelah menyelimuti Claire, Gray keluar untuk membawa masuk Shin. Ia menyuruh Shin tidur di tepat di karpet di depan pintu.

"Jaga majikanmu, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Gray sambil mengelus kepala Shin.

-000-


	10. Chapter 10

Malam ini kamar pria Doug's Inn tampak sunyi meskipun kedua penghuninya berada di dalam. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam setelah mengobrol beberapa lama.

"Akhirnya!" Seru pemuda berkuncir memecah keheningan, lega.

"Kau tahu ini belum berakhir, Cliff" kata pemuda berambut emas, menghentikan kesenangan teman sekamarnya.

"Aku akan bicara pada Mary besok."

Mendengar keputusan temannya itu, Cliff tersenyum lega. Ia mengangguk bangga pada Gray. "Semoga berhasil, kawan."

-000-

Gray berdiri di depan Perpustakaan Mineral Town dengan tegap, menghela napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam perpustakaan. Mary sedang duduk di counter, tampak sedang menulis sesuatu. Ia tak bergeming meskipun mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Mary," panggil Gray.

"Hm?" Mary menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gray. Gray menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Mary, dan tanpa diduga duga oleh Mary, ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di depannya.

"Maaf. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menipu perasaanku dan bersamamu. Satu2nya kebahagiaanku adalah bersama Claire," kata Gray tegas.

Mary menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian melotot pada Gray. "Apa bagusnya dia? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Teriak Mary. 

Gray mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Mary dengan pandangan khawatir."Pernah. Aku memang pernah menyukaimu, Mary. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah," potong Mary.

Ia mengejutkan Gray dengan mendorong tubuh Gray tiba-tiba. Gray yang tanpa persiapan terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur meja counter. Mary berlari cepat keluar dari perpustakaan. Kepala Gray terasa pusing, tapi ia cepat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Mary, dan bangkit untuk mengejarnya.

"Mary! Berhenti! Mary!" Seru Gray sambil berlari mengejar Mary. Ia tertinggal cukup jauh karena tadi ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk meringankan sakit di kepalanya. Teriakan Gray ini membuat Cliff yang sedang bekerja di Aja's winery segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengikuti Gray.

Sementara itu Mary terus berlari menuju peternakan Claire. Larinya semakin cepat ketika matanya menemukan Claire yang sedang menyiram tanamannya. Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Mary mengeluarkan pisau yang ia simpan di kantong nya, lalu menikam perut Claire dengan itu.

"Ma... mary? Apa yang...?" Kata-kata Claire terhenti karena rasa sakit yang sangat di perutnya. Ia jatuh ke tanah sambil berusaha tetap sadar melihat apa yang terjadi.  
Mary menusuknya. Gray tampak terengah-engah mengejar Mary, tapi langsung menghampiri dirinya yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Claire!" Teriak Gray. Gray mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menggendong Claire di punggungnya.

"Hentikan, Mary!" Seruan Cliff mengagetkan Gray. Ketika Gray menoleh ke arah Cliff, ternyata Cliff sedang mengunci tangan Mary. Tampaknya Mary bermaksud menusuk Gray juga, tapi Cliff menghentikannya.

"Pergi, Gray! Cepat!" Teriak Cliff. Gray mengangguk, dan segera membopong tubuh Claire ke klinik Dokter Trent. Di perjalanan, ia bisa merasakan darah Claire mengalir menembus baju kerjanya, napas Claire yang terengah-engah dan suaranya yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Semua itu membuat mata Gray digenangi air bening. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bangkit lebih cepat untuk mengejar Mary. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Claire...

"Dokter! Elli!"

Elli sangat kaget ketika melihat Claire berdarah-darah di punggung Gray. Ia segera mengarahkan Gray ke kamar pasien, dan dokter segera menghambur ke dalam ruang itu.

"Keluarlah dulu, Gray," perintah dokter.

Gray tidak mengangguk. Ia hanya bergeser tanpa tenaga, keluar dari ruang pasien. Matanya kosong. Dan air bening kembali menetes dari ujung matanya.

"Claire..." 

-000-

Sore itu Doug's Inn tampak ramai. Warga Mineral Town berkumpul untuk meminta informasi mengenai apa yang telah terjadi di desa kecil mereka.

"Cliff, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tak bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami?" Tanya Duke. Cliff menggaruk kepalanya, ia tampak bingung harus mengatakan apa pada sekumpulan warga ini. Bagaimanapun ia membuat heboh Inn tadi siang karena membawa Mary yang tangannya berlumuran darah dan menyuruh Harris untuk memborgol Mary.

"Mary... menusuk Claire. Tampaknya ia marah pada Claire karena merasa bahwa Claire merebut Gray darinya. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka bahkan tak pernah pacaran..."  
Pernyataan Cliff ini disambut dengan riuh beberapa warga yang berkumpul di sana. Banyak yang menyuarakan kekagetan, disusul dengan suara-suara simpati.

"Apa Basil sudah tahu soal ini?" Tanya Barley khawatir. Cliff mengangguk lemah. Ia teringat ekspresi Basil saat ia menyeruak ke dalam Inn mencari Harris. Basil tampak membatu melihat tangan putrinya berlumuran darah, terlebih ketika Cliff menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Harris.

"Basil dan Anna sedang menemani Mary yang di tahan sementara di rumah Thomas." Lanjut Cliff.

Ann memegang lengan Karen yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tampak shock dengan apa yang terjadi. "Lalu... apa Claire baik2 saja?" Tanya Ann.

"Dia masih koma. Bagaimanapun, dia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Semoga saja ia cepat sadar."

-000-

Dokter Trent keluar dari ruang pasien dan menghampiri Elli yang sedang menulis laporan hari ini di meja resepsionis. Begitu menyadari Dokter berada di dekatnya, Elli langsung beranjak dari duduknya. "Bagaimana keadaan Claire?"

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Gestur yang membuat kekecewaan di wajah Elli. "Aku tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi di Mineral Town. Kuharap Claire bisa melewati ini dengan baik." Kata Elli melontarkan kegelisahannya, dan air mata menetes ke pipinya. Melihat wajah Elli yang tampak sangat khawatir, Dokter Trent meraih kepala Elli dan mengelusnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tenanglah." Kata Dokter Trent, berusaha menenangkan pegawainya itu. Elli mengangguk pelan. Ia teringat saat Gray membawa Claire ke klinik tadi siang. Bagian punggung baju Gray bersimbah darah Claire yang ia gendong. Gray tampak terengah-engah, panik, dan air matanya mengalir. Meskipun dokter telah melakukan yang terbaik, Claire masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Malam sudah larut, kau istirahatlah dulu. Tenang saja, bukankah ada Gray yang menjaganya? Dengan pria seperti itu di sampingnya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bangun? "

Tambah Trent dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Itu benar. Gray selalu disamping Claire sejak tadi siang. Tak sekalipun ia meninggalkan Claire. Elli tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, dokter."

Sementara itu, Gray duduk di kursi tepat di sisi tempat tidur Claire. Ia menggenggam tangan Claire, mengamati kembali wajahnya yang tampak tidur dengan nyaman. Ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaan bersalah yang menggebu di dalam hatinya. Seandainya ia tak memaksakan perasaannya, mungkin hal ini tdk akan terjadi. Seandainya ia lebih cepat, Claire mungkin tak akan terbaring begini... oh, seandainya saja!

"G..ra...y..."

Suara lemah berbisik yang disertai dengan gerakan lemah jemari Claire yang digenggamnya, membuat jantung Gray berdegup sangat kencang.

"Gra...y?"

Gray mencoba tersenyum untuk memberi rasa aman bagi Claire. Ia juga mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Claire.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Claire tampak masih tak bertenaga bahkan untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk menoleh pada Gray.

"Gray... cium... aku..."

"Eh?" Kata-kata Claire barusan membuat wajah Gray merah sampai kuping. Ada apa tiba-tiba dengan Claire?

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Gray sinis.

Tampak Claire mengerutkan alisnya dan mendesah kesal. Melihat itu, Gray merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat keras lagi. Sebenarnya, bahkan selama menjaganya ia juga ingin sekali mengecup dahinya atau apalah. Tapi ia menahan diri karena tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Melihat Gray bingung, Claire melepaskan tawa kecil. Hal ini membuat Gray sadar bahwa Claire sedang mengerjainya.

"Kau...!" Begitu Gray hendak marah, Claire tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan merintih kesakitan. "Kau tak apa?"

Claire tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, disertai anggukan pelan. Gray kemudian terdiam dan kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Maafkan aku," kata Gray.

Karena Claire baru saja sadar, ia tak tahu masalah antara Gray dan Mary. Meskipun begitu wajah Gray saat ini jelas menunjukkan rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan yang dalam.  
"Kau tak apa?" Kali ini balik Claire yang bertanya. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Gray yang langsung merah seketika.

"Itu pertanyaanku padamu barusan, kan?" Balas Gray sambil berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Claire menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "aku tak apa. Karena kau disini, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang."

Ekspresi Claire yang tersenyum lembut, tangan Claire yang hangat di pipinya, serta tatapannya yang penuh kasih sayang, membuat Gray merasa meleleh. Gray menurunkan tangan Claire, lalu membungkuk sedikit dan memposisikan setengah bagian tubuhnya di atas Claire, dan mengecup keningnya. Saat ia melakukan itu, Claire merasakan tetesan hangat jatuh di pipinya. Gray menangis.

"Gray, ada ap..."

"Maafkan aku," potong Gray. "Mary jadi seperti itu... dan kau mengalami ini... semuanya salahku. Seandainya aku tidak ngotot ingin berada di sisimu, ini mungkin tak akan terjadi. Kupikir aku pasti bisa melindungimu, tapi ternyata tidak. Maaf Claire..." kata Gray dengan suara yang bercampur dengan tangisan pelan. Sejujurnya melihat Gray seperti ini membuat hati Claire sangat sakit. Gray yang selama ini selalu terlihat kuat dan keras, sekarang meneteskan air mata di depannya.

Claire mengulurkan tangannya, meraih pipi Gray sekali lagi, kali ini untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia belum begitu mengerti gambaran ceritanya, tapi ia paham bahwa Mary pasti mengancam Gray agar meninggalkannya, jika tidak ia akan membunuhnya.  
"Terimakasih karena tidak meninggalkanku, Gray," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum. "Jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku, keadaanku pasti akan lebih parah dari sekarang." lanjutnya.  
Claire meletakkan jarinya di bibir Gray, melukis lengkungan di sana. "Aku ingin melihat senyummu," pinta Claire. Gray masih tak bisa menghentikan air matanya, tapi jemari Claire berhasil melukis senyuman di bibir Gray.

"Gray, setelah ini, mau mengantarku ke puncak Mother's hill untuk melihat bulan?" tanya Claire.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu sering ke sana, kau tahu itu berbahaya kan?" keluh Gray. Ia menggenggam tangan Claire yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya. Kali ini giliran Claire yang memerah karena Gray mencium tangannya.

"Kalau begitu setiap malam Sabtu. Setiap malam Sabtu, kau dan aku akan ke puncak Mother's hill," usul Gray.

"Meskipun bukan bulan purnama?" tanya Claire lagi. Ia mengasumsikan mereka hanya ke puncak untuk memandangi bulan.

"Bahkan sekalipun tak ada bulan tampak di langit," jawab Gray. Claire merespon dengan senyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, setiap malam Sabtu."

"Yup."

-000-

-END-

Author Notes:

Sorry for the late late post! And yeah, finally it's end!

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic fluffy fluffy aneh ini sampai tamat~ hahaha.

Terimakasih juga yang udah repot-repot nge-review, nge-follow dan nge-favorite-in (bahasanya gk enak, haha). I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE WHOLE STORY! I love youuuuuu *lebay mode*


End file.
